Hidden and Changing Feelings
by mzhiwatari
Summary: 3 girls have come to KyotoJin Secondary,and a group of boys have their sights set on them.with hatred,enemies and a alot of attitude,how will they handle it?not to the mention the fact that the group of aroused boys is always on their tail..
1. Chapter 1

Okat this is my new story, ive been writing it in my spare time and I just thought I posted it. I'm still gunna continue writing the other one, 'My Goodbye' but I just need a little time to sort out the events. Oh and sorry I haven't been updating because I moved, and everything was crazy and messed up. "

Chapter 1: Introducing the prey.

A voice floated across the field.

the boys looked up. 'whose voice is that?' Tala asked.

"dunno.' Bryan answered, 'but it sure sounds sweet.'

Tala, Kai, Bryan, Johnny, Ozuma, Kane and Ray were the players of the school. They were hot, sexy, and smart.

'let's go hunt some prey.' Kai smirked. They got up and walked out of the forest they were hanging out in. as they walked out onto the field, they spotted 2 girls sitting under one of the trees along the row of Sakuras on one side of the field. As they got closer, they could see more clearly how each of them looked and their mouths dropped open. One of them was sitting down, leaning against the trunk, she had red hair with golden streaks that reached her shoulder, she was wearing jeans and a low-cut strappy tank top. She had her eyes closed and was bobbing her head to the music in her earphones. The second one was pacing back and forth, she was also wearing jeans and a navy hoodie jacket over a white halter, her blue-and-blue-streaked hair swaying slightly to her movements.

'time to say hello.' Bryan said and they walked over to the girls.

'hey, how are you girls doing today?' Ray asked and sat down beside the first girl and pulled off her earphones. She slowly opened her eyes.

'yes?'

'hi.' Ray said, smirking. 'im Ray, and these are my friends, Tala. Kai, Bryan \, Ozuma, Kane and that one by your friend is Johnny.'

'hey, De!' the girl called.

The other girl stopped pacing and opened her eyes just to see the red-haired scot in front of her.

'what do you want?'

'oh nothing, we just came over to introduce ourselves, you're new arent you?'

'what of it?' she answered coolly.

'we'll show you girls around.' Kai said as Ray dropped and arm over the girl's shoulder.

'get your hands off me.' She said and pushed his hand off. They looked surprised, nogirl had ever rejected them that fast.

'aw, come on babe.' Kane said and sat down on the other side of her.

'hey Mish! Whatcha doing playing in the trash?' a new voice called. Another girl jumped down from the branches of the tree. She straightened up. Tala's breath caught in his throat and he froze on the spot. He had never seen anyone so….so….gorgeous. she had black hair with thin light blue streaks. She was wearing black cargos, held up by a black and silver belt, and a black tank with a black hoodie jacket, rolled up at the sleeves.

'well, it ain't my fault.' Her friend smirked. 'trash are just attracted to me.'

'so what do you players want from us?' the girl said, placing her hands on her hips.

'now, would you _really_ like us to answer that-' Bryan said but Tala cut him off.

'we'll show y'all 'round.' He smiled, his famous lopsided grin. Miko found that to be immensely cute but she shook it off when she reminded herself that they were players, and nothing good ever comes from them. His friends looked at the redhead and he nodded reassuringly.

'no thanks, we'll manage just fine.' They all walked towards the school but Ozuma cut them off. 'we never did catch your names.'

'it's the least we can give to the trash, huh girls?' "De" said.

'sure why not.' "Mish" replied. Johnny fumed.

'i'm Deseara, this is Misha and tha….um…the one walking away is Miko.'

'she got a boyfriend?' Tala asked.

'no, and don't bother trying your luck, redhead.' Deseara answered.

'huh? Why not?' he really was curious more than cocky this time.

'cause.' The blue-haired answered. 'she doesn't tolerate broken hearts anymore. You think she's gunna want to go out with you? FAT CHANCE.'

'who says she'll get a broken heart?' Tala asked, smiling. Deseara got impatient

'wake up, retard. You're players and nothing good comes from you.' She rolled her eyes and Misha smirked at some of their annoyance. Without waiting for them to say anymore, they went to catch up to their friend.

'feisty ones arent they?' Ozuma commented.

'makes me want them even more.' Kai smirked.

'Miko's mine.' Tala said immediately.

'then I get first dibs on Misha.' Ray said after.

'that leaves Deseara to me.' Kai and Bryan said at the same time, looked at each …and shrugged. 'meh, that works.'

'oi, then what do we get?' Kane said, raising his eyebrows.

'you get them when we're finished with them.' Kai said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	2. Bad Luck

Chapter 2: Bad luck

'what the fuck?' Miko swore.

'what?' Misha asked.

'who has History for a first block on a Monday?' the girl sulked.

'oooh, tough luck.' Deseara sympathized/ 'but cheer up, we're in the same class as you, well…almost.'

'what do you mean almost?' the other bluenette tentively.

'you have Social Responsibility & Careers in block three on Wednesdays and Fridays, while both Misha and I have art.' She told her friend.

'what…the…fuck.?' She swore again. 'art? And I have some stupid social respnsiblity and careers? Whatever that is…'

'im sure it wont be THAT bad…..wait…on second thought…maybe it is..' Misha said.

'yeah, that helps, Mish.' Miko sarcastically.

'whats the other thing?' she asked.

'we're all separated in blocks 5,6 on Tuesdays.' Deseara answered, reading each of their timetables.

'what do we have?' Misha asked.

'you have Maths, Miko has art while I have double ….ugh…foods.' she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'don't worry, De, im sure you'll live through it, just don't try to cake, smear or spill anything on the teacher.' Miko laughed.

'hey it wasn't my fault!' Deseara pouted.

'shouldn't you girls be in class?' a overly sweet voice said. They jumped and whipped around to see a woman with short black hair, short stature and flat-like face smiling at them.

'uh…….' They looked at each other, as if saying "ew…who the hell is this?"

'we're new' Miko answered.

'well, now that I have informed you, why arent you hurrying to your class? You should know that you are late.' She said, still in the falsely sweet voice. Miko hated, well, actually, all of them hated ppl like this.

'well, now that we have just informed you that we are new here, why arent you showing us WHERE our classes are?' Miko shot back.

'watch that tone, young lady, or I will have to put you in detention.'

'okay! I've changed me mind. I will find the classes on my own.' She turned on her heel and stalked off in the opposite direction. The woman narrowed her eyes at her retreating back, but soon hitched her fake smile on her face again and opened her mouth to speak but Misha and Deseara walked off, too.

running around, trying to find Social Responsibility & Careers, Miko wasn't really watching where she was going, just the numbers and labels on the classroom doors. Suddenly she crashed into someone and they both fell to the ground.

'watch where you're going.' The person growled.

'why don't you.' She hissed.

That seemed to make the person realize that she was new to the school.

'oh sorry, I thought you were somebody else.' They apologized and pulled her to her feet.

'you okay?'

'yeah.' She said gruffly and began picking up her things which has spilled out of her bag when she fell. She straightened up and saw that the other person was a guy. He had spiky blonde hair and a short loose braid at the back.

'im Mystel.' He said, holding out his hand.

'im Miko.' She said, shaking his hand.

'where ya heading?' he asked.

'some stupid class called…uh…Social Responsibility & Careers.'

'hey im going there too, ill show you to the class if you like?' he offered.

'no, I would like to wander aimlessly in the halls.' She replied sarcastically.

the class fell silent as there was a knock on the door. Irritably, the teacher walked across the room from where he was teaching and opened the door.

'ah, mr ptomeli, nice of you to join us, though next time, I advise you to come 15 minutes earlier. And- my, who's this?'

'um…a new student?' Miko said, raising her eyebrows.

At the back of the room, Bryan nudged Tala in the ribs and the redhead looked up form his conversation with a blonde sitting in front of him, he gaped, somebody must love him up there.

'come on in, why don't you tell the class a little something about yourself?' Mr. Tuzuki beamed, his eyeline dropping slightly.

Miko's eyes narrowed. 'name's Miko Kiwatashi, 17, my interests are not important to you. And I suggest you not to get on my bad side, because then, you will get your ass kicked.'

'ahem. Okay then, miss kiwatashi, you can take a seat by Mr Balkov there, Bryan please raise your hand.'

A vein twitched on Miko's head as she recognized the purple-haired and the redhead beside them.

'is there an alternative seat?' she asked. The class gaped. The girls, or sluts, of the class gasped silently, no one ever rejected the players of the school, and definitely not refusing to even sit inches close to Tala Valkov.

'is there a problem?' mr tuzuki asked, 'don't worry, Bryan and Tala wont bite.'

'much.' Miko muttered, but some of the students heard and they chuckled.

'pardon?'

'nothing. I was just saying how…uh….i don't mind sitting by them….' She said through gritted teeth, 'for now.'

'then go.' The teacher said, pointing down the room.

'stupid faggot.' Miko muttered as she walked down the aisle, rolling her eyes at some of the expressions on the girls' faces, some were glaring, some were in awe with detest, all for sitting beside the players of the school. Boy, this was going to be a long year.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

'are you serious?' Desera asked, incredelous.

'young lady, what do you have aganst this?' the teacher asked back, putting her hands on her hips.

'why did you pair me up with him?' she said, gesturing to the smirking bluenette.

Some girls in the class gasped, how could she say such a thing to Kai Hiwatari.

'if I may offer some advice..um…Deseara…instead of actually pointing to him, you can address to him as-' a blonde spoke up.

'this is none of your business, and I don't need to know what I can call that, because frankly, I don't care.' Deseara shot back.

'girls, girls girls, enough.' Ms. Susanah said. 'Deseara, this is just for this project, besides, maybe mr hiwatari could show you around the school. And miss saigon, this is enough, im sure we've all heard, either from you or your friends, what anyone can call mr hiwatari many many times.'

'fine.' Deseara huffed and sat down begrudgingly beside Kai.

'don't. start.' She hissed when he opened his mouth to speak.

'I was just going to say hi, angel.' He smirked.

'that would be madina to you.' She snapped.

'now why the attitude, I aint all that bad am I?'

'you have no idea.' Deseara muttered, scowling. 'stop smirking!' she hissed at Misha, who was sitting at the table next to them with her partner. 'sorry, cant help it.' her friend replied.


	3. Introducing Sarah Saigon

Chapter 3: Introducing Sarah Saigon

'where do you think she is?' Deseara asked.

'I dunno.' The girl shrugged.

The twosome was sitting in the cafetaria, waiting for Miko.

'hope she didn't get into any trouble.' Misha said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

'wouldn't be surprised.' Deseara chuckled.

Suddenly the cafetaria door burst open, and Miko stormed in.

'what did I tell you?' Misha laughed. Eyes followed the bluenette as she marched across the cafetaria and sat down beside her two friends.

'what now?' Deseara asked.

Suddenly the whole room went silent. The players had walked in.

'oh….shit.' Miko groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead and plopped onto the table. The reason the room had gone silent was due to the fact that the players were not only standing in the middle of the room, but half of them seemed beat up. Johnny was holding a napkin to his nose, which was bleeding, bryan was rubbing his bruised cheek angrily, Ray was rubbing the back of his head, where his long braid was and Kane was holding a hand to his stomach.

'wonder what happened to them?' Misha asked. Then she and Deseara looked at each other and simultaneously turned to the other girl, who was flopped on the table, glaring at the boys.

'you didn't!' deseara said, then started laughing, Misha joined in. the whole cafetaria turned to look at them, some of the girls glared at the threesome.

'they asked for it.' Miko mumbled.

A few whispers started in the room, but they stopped as the players walked towards the three girls, two of which were still laughing silently.

'what do you want?' Miko snapped as they stopped in front of their table.

'that. wasn't nice.' Kai said.

'you did this?' the blonde in Deseara's class screamed. 'why you, how-'

'sarah, please stop talking.' Miko snapped again, throughout the morning, all three had learned that Sarah Saigon was the head bitch of this school, and she and her friends practically worship the players, she and her friends, which the three girls had named the cows, because they were like a herd, a big, dumb herd, were the group that named people, and whatever they say goes, although, by the look of things, this was about to change.

'how dare you talk to me like that! you and your friends are just a bunch of useless bitches who try too hard.' she screeched. Misha and deseara had stop laughing and was about to started cussing until Miko cracked.

'you know what?' Miko yelled, standing up. 'your voice gives me headaches, just because SOME of the school thinks you're high and mighty, doesn't mean the rest of us do too. You're just some bitch who cant tell the difference from math to science even if it hit you in the face. I really have no idea why you are in school, clearly you don't get a lot of stuff, you're probably just here so you can have people like them fuck you. Next time you say anything like that to me and friends again, I promise you you will get fucked up.' With that, she walked across the room, brushed past the players, kicked the door open and slammed it behind her.

Sarah sat there, mouth open. The she let out a dry sob.

'kai!' she cried running over to him, 'look what she said to me, kai!' she whined, holding onto his waist.

'oi...' Deseara and Misha rolled their eyes, stood up and followed Miko out the door.

'hey you, bitches!' one of Sarah's friend, Alaynna yelled after them, 'get back here!'

Misha turned around and threw her remaining sandwich at the girl, it sailed across the air like a frisbee, although with surprising speed and struck the girl on her chest, splattering mayonnaise all over her shirt. She screamed.

'bite me.' Misha said and they left.

'oh man.' Ozuma said after a while. 'they have one nasty attitude.'

'especially that one, Miko. She has a strong grip, too.' Ray added, rubbing his scalp still, where Miko had pulled on his braid, hard.

'and she sure packs a punch.' Bryan said.

'oh poor baby, are you okay?' a pink-haired girl ran up to Ray, girls were starting to flock around the guys, cooing sympathetically.

'im fine, mariah.' Ray said, barely glancing at her. The rest of his friends were doing the same, they were looking at each other, wondering what to do about the three girls.

Mystel and his friends, Tyson, Max, Oliver and Enrique smirked to themselves. The girls had done a wonderful job, well, at least Miko did.

'what did I tell ya?' Max said. 'the blue-haired one, Deseara I think, she's in my art class, you should've seen her, she got paired up with Hiwatari and boy, was she mad.'

'yeah, and Misha seemed like the type, too. I don't think she trusts people that easily, I was her partner in art, and, well, she deosnt really talk, although she seems like the type to.' Tyson said.

'yeah and I bumped into Miko, literally, on my way to Social responsibility, and I can tell you that she is not very tolerant. In class, she was assigned to sit by Bryan and Tala and she was mad, it was funny, you should've seen the look on some of the girls' faces.' Mystel said last.

'I think they're interesting people to make friends with.' Max said.

'maybe we will be friends, who knows. Plus, they probably need help, by tomorrow, Sarah will have gotten ¾ of the school against them.' Enrique said.

'good point.' Oliver said. 'wanna?'

'its worth a shot, I just hope we wont get beat up.' Mystel said, laughing.


	4. Teacher Trouble

Chapter 4: Teacher trouble

'didn't that feel good?' deseara said as they laughed amongst themselves.

'what happened?' Misha said to Miko.

/FLASHBACK/

'hey babe.' Tala said, leaning against the locker beside the girl.

'what do you want from me? Haven't you had enough in class?' she said, not looking at him and continuing rummaging in her locker.

'so have any plans after school?' the redhead asked.

'yes,' Miko replied, shutting her locker, 'so don't bother.'

'hey woah wait up. What about tomorrow then?' he said, hurrying to catch up to her, who was walking away.

'nope sorry.'

'aw come on, Miko, im being nice here.' He pleaded.

'oh really?' Miko stopped and turned to him. Glancing behind him.

'hey Tal, whatcha up to?' Kai said, coming up with the rest of the players. 'why hello, Miss Kiwatashi. Surprising seeing you here and talking to one of us. Didn't you say we were trash?' he teased.

'go to hell, hiwatari.'

'my, are we on a last name basis already?' the bluenette smirked.

'come on, Miko, we'll show you around.' Ray said, dropping his arm casually around her shoulders. Which was a mistake.

'get your hands off me.' She calmly, 'before I make you.'

'what is with you?' Johnny said, getting angry again. 'we're trying to be nice here, and all you do is bitch at us.'

'is there a problem with that?' Miko said, placing her hands on her hips and fixing the redhead with a challenging stare.

'now, now, Miko, don't be like this.' Tala said, wrapping one arm around her waist and attempted to lead her away.

'i've had enough, I've warned you guys already and yet you don't heed my warning. I cant say I'm sorry I'm going to do this, but you're forcing me to.' She twisted away.

'wrong move.' Ozuma said, the boys made a circle around.

'oh so now you wanna go?' she taunted.

Bryan ran forward and pretended to attack and Miko fell into the trap as she corresponded the attack, because then Kai then ran up behind her and, amidst her movements, picked her up and slung her over his shoulders.

'let me go!.' She snapped.

'it's too late now.' Kai replied as they walked out onto the field and into the forest by the fence. He dropped her down by an old oak. Taking this opportunity, Miko ran towards the opening but Kane blocked her off.

'tsk tsk.' He said, wagging his finger.

'what do you want from me?' Miko asked again as Kai and Tala advanced towards her.

'is the great Miko Kiwatashi scared?' Ozuma mocked.

'you wish.' She retorted.

'then there's no need to run away..' Ray said, catching her around the waist as she shot past towards the opening again. he pushed her against the tree trunk and Tala pinned her to it. without another word, he captured her lips in his and pressed his body against her.

Miko squirmed, trying to break free, but Tala wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from running off. Breaking off, Tala grinned.

'never knew you tasted so good.'

'fuck off!' she hissed, spitting onto the ground after he had kissed her.

'that really wasn't necessary.' Kai said, as Tala swung her into him. He went for her neck, trailing kisses up and down the skin.

Now she was really angry. When he let go of her, preparing to give her to Ray, she grabbed his braid and yanked, the Chinese let out a yelp of pain and let go of her.

'now did that hurt?' she smirked. Seconds later, someone caught her from behind, instinctively, she brought her elbow back, hard, there was a grunt and the person let go. She turned to see Kane, doubled-up clutching his stomach. As Bryan came at her, Miko ran over to Ray and pulled on his braid, pulling him in front of her, Bryan stopped, unable to get to her. This time, Miko held on.

'what now, boys?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'let go of Ray, seriously, and we can talk.' Tala said, walking slowly towards the Chinese, as if he was afraid she might actually pull off his hair.

'my ass.' Miko hissed. 'you've had your chance, and now you've made me angry.' She pushed Ray away, into the redhead and stepped to the side, making Johhny shoot forward into nothing, then she swung her hand back and hit the Scot squarely on the nose.

'shit.' He cursed and clutched his nose, which blood was flowing out.

'hi Bryan.' Miko said sweetly, the boy was the only one left standing by the opening. No sooner had she finished talking, she shot her arm forward and she felt his cheek connect with her fist. Without hesitation, she ran out of the forest and into the school.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

'niiiice. I cant believe them but nice one Mi.' Deseara said. 'although what they did sort of gives me the creeps.

'but at least it didn't happen to you.' Miko grumbled.

'at least there isnt any visible signs of what they did.' Misha said.

'oh yeah?' Miko brushed her hair away from her shoulder and pulled her collar aside, just slightly, on her neck were two red spots.

'he gave you hickies? What the fuck?' Deseara narrowed her eyes, 'which one of them was it?'

'hiwatari.'

'now this gives me a reason to beat that overly inflated head of his to pulp.' She seethed.

'please, be my guest.' Miko said, looping her arms around her friends' shoulders.

Together, they walked back to their homeroom, what they didn't know was what was going to happen soon.

'well well well, if it isn't the 'troubled trio''

'pardon?' Misha asked, incredelous.

'at least that's what most of the school has named you.'

'who the hell are you and what do you want?' deseara asked.

'this really isn't the time, Mystel.' Miko said.

'you know him?' her friends asked in unison.

'yeah, she does. Anyways, these are my friends. Max, Tyson, Oliver and the blonde one in there is Enrique.' The egyptian answered.

'yeah? That's nice. Now what do you want?' Miko asked.

'we're here to give you advice.' Max said.

'advice?' Misha repeated. 'for what?'

'for the head bitch of course.' Tyson replied.

'hey I know you…' Misha said slowly. 'you're my partner in art aren't you?'

'you don't even know your own pertner?' Miko asked, smirking.

'hey shut up, I was too busy laughing at De to notice.'

'why?' the bluenette raised her eyebrows as Deseara glared.

'cuz she got Hiwatari as her partner.'

'oh.' Miko asnwered and looked away.

'stop laughing at me!' Deseara yelled. Causing the rest of them to laugh.

'tough luck Deseara, but I'm sure you'll live through it.' mystel laughed.

'plus,' Max said, 'we're here if you need any help.'

'he means if you need more people to beat them up.' Oliver said.

The three girls chuckled.

'you guys are ok, a bit weird, but ok.' Miko joked.

'ha ha, very funny.' Enrique said, coming up behind them.

'miss madina, miss Barto and miss Kiwatashi, would you kindly come in and take a seat, that way, we can begin the lesson.' The teacher said icily.

The girls turned around to go in but their mouths dropped open in surprise at seeing their teacher. It was the woman they met in the hall this morning.

'oh…shit…' Deseara cursed. 'aren't we lucky.'

'tell me about it.' Miko muttered. The boys looked at them in confusion.

'don't tell me you've met the Pig here.' Enrique said.

'Pig?' Misha asked.

'well…yeah.' Oliver answered as if it was the most obvious answer. 'she's fat and she's a bitch.'

'oh yeah..'

'what are you waiting for! Mystel, please take a seat, same with you, enrique.'

'does she have a thing for those two or something?' Miko asked Max as he passed.

'yeah, along with ¾ of the male population in this class.' He asnwered.

The girls winced that was just plain nasty.

'now. Tell me why you are late.' The teacher rounded on the girls.

'we weren't late, we were standing here the whole time.' Misha said.

'did you not hear the bell ring?' she said, ignoring what the girl had just said.

'the bell didn't go yet.' Deseara said, rolling her eyes.

'oh really? But I asked you to take a seat, and you refused to listen-'

'we were on our way over to our seat, but you stopped us.' Deseara shot back.

The three continued to argue. Only Miko stayed silent, leaning against the doorframe, surveying the class.

'and you.' The teacher snapped.

Miko turned to look at her slowly. 'yes?'

'don't yes me.' She snapped, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her in, slamming the door behind her.

'what would you want me to say? Piss off?' Miko was beginning to get mad.

'do not use that attitude to talk back to me when I'm trying to discipline you.'

'should I laugh then?'

Misha and Deseara were now sitting, having been sent to their seats after the teacher finished talking to them, although they went, grumbling. The whole class's attention was now focused on the girl at the front of the class, they waited with anticipation at what Miko would say next. Some of the girls, the sluts and bitches, looked at her disgustingly, just because of what happened in the cafetaria.

'if you continue to talk to me like this, it will be a week's worth of detention.'

'and you think I care about that?' Miko said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

'you've crossed the line, miss Kiwatashi, I am forced to call your parents.' She grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards her desk, where the phone was.

'uh oh.' Misha said to Deseara. 'bad idea to be mentioning her parents.'

'yesh I know. So now miss Piggy will either the breaking down side of Miko, which I doubt it, or she'll see the completely, 100 angry side.' Deseara replied.

Miko yanked her arm out of the teacher's grasp.

'that wont be necessary.'

'oh and what makes you say that?'

'because they arent home.

'and when will they be home?'

'they wont. They arent coming home.' Miko said through gritted teeth.

'what are you on about, girl? Don't give me these lies. Now tell me the time or I will go over to your house myself/'

'yeah okay, go. Go to my house then. lets see how high and mighty you are.'

'Miko Kiwatashi! I have told you already not to use that attitude with me, and stop your lies, what do you mean your parents aren't coming home?' the teacher scoffed.

'oi, loser. Have you not heard ONE word I said? My parents ARENT home, and they WONT be coming home.'

'did you lose them or something?' the teacher laughed.

'yes.' Miko said calmly, quietly.

'if you have something to say, say it out loud.' She snapped.

'yes, I did lose my parents, okay? Are you happy now?'

'I have told you over and over again, do not lie! This is absurd, which kid doesn't have parents?'

'I don't. okay? I DON'T.' Miko yelled. Taking a swipe at the phone on the teacher's desk, and sending it crashing to the floor. With a heavy glare, she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

'great job.' Deseara said, looking at her nails.

'way to go, now we can all go on with the lesson huh?' Misha said coolly. The whole class was silent.

'shut up, both of you!' the teacher screamed.

'man, you're one fucked up bitch.' Deseara said and got up. She walked out of the classroom, too.

'you got anything else to say?'

'huh? Me? No.' Misha said. And smirked and the teacher glared and turned back to the board.

'holy shit….' Ray said.

'I never knew….' Johnny added.

'and now she's probably gunna be even more foul-mooded.' Bryan added.

'oh boo hoo.' Misha said from a seat in front of them.

'hey you stay out of this.' The russian said.

'no, you stay out of this. What goes on in Miko, or any of our lives, is none of your goddamned business. Besides, what makes you think you're so hot? One thing is clear though, and I'm telling you now. We hate you. So don't bother trying to get on our good side, because you don't have a chance.' Misha retorted.

'hey, Mish, is Miko gunna be okay?' Oliver asked from beside her.

'and why do you car-' Johnny began.

'i'm sick of you always butting in. would it kill you to just shut the hell up and stay out of our lives?' Misha snapped.

'actually.' Ozuma said.

'SHUT UP.'

The class turned to look at her.

'miss Barto. What now?' the teacher said.

'ms. Kohna, I need to move seats, with me sitting her, there is just no chance of concentrating what-so-ever.' Misha replied.

'not that you can concentrate.' The teacher replied, a smirk tugging at her lips.

There was a moments silence as the class looked from Misha, who was standing up, breathing hard, to ms. Kohna, who was looking at the girl with a challenging stare.

'screw this class, and screw you too.' Misha threw her textbook against the board and walked out as well.

'oh man…' Msytel said, 'they really have one bad attitude.'

'but its funny.' Tyson said.

'true.' The blonde agreed, and they smirked.

'but bad.' Tyson added after.

They sweatdropped.

'hey, I was meaning to ask you something.' Oliver said to Max. 'do you like one of them?'

'what?' the blonde looked at him in confusion.

'I mean, like, do you have a thing for either Miko, Deseara or Misha?'

'why are you asking?'

'aw come on Maxie, I mean, I've seen the way you look at Misha.' The french smirked.

'n-no, w-what are you talking about?'

'don't be so nervous, Max, we're just wondering.' Tyson smirked too.

There was a pause.

'alright, you got me.' He gave in.

'so you do huh?' Enrique asked.

'oh yeah? What about you and Deseara eh?' max shot back.

'why did you have to say it out loud?' Enrique hissed,

'oh was it a secret?' Max grinned. They laughed.

'its okay Enni, its not like any of us is trying to steal her away from you.' Oliver laughed.

'too bad no ones going to get any closer to Miko not with that attitude of hers.' Tyson remarked.

'I don't think _no one_.' Mystel said.

'are you saying you can? Or you want to?' Max looked at his friend.

'uh…..neither…'

'so you're saying you like her then.' Tyson said, looking at him as well.

'uh….nooo….why are you all looking at me like that?' Mystel said, holding up his hands defensively.

'he does.' Oliver said, turning away.

'yeah.' Enrique said.

'ugh you guys!' Mystel hissed.

'okay he definitely does.'

'argh!'


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation

'stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID BITCH!'

Miko seethed as she yanked stuff out of her locker. Slamming the door shut, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

'hey wait!'

ignoring the voice, she pushed open the door and stepped outside into the sunlight, tossing her hair out of her eyes, she walked down the steps. Suddenly someone grabbed onto her wrist. She whipped around.

It was Tala.

'what do you want now?' she growled, but there was a slight exasperation in her voice.

'I just wanted to ask you if you were okay?'

'my ass.' She muttered. Without waiting for him to reply, she continued. 'when have you ever thought about anything other than yourself, player?'

why do you always have to put us down, Mi?' he asked back.

'it's MIKO, redhead. And in case you haven't noticed, you and your friends deserve the way my friends and I treat you.' She said, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he held on.

'oh really? Care to explain why?' Tala replied, backing up against the wall and pulling Miko against him. 'or is that against your rules?'

'i…' Miko found that she couldn't force the words out of her throat, she took an angry breath. 'I-'

'what, huh? What?' Tala grinned. 'cat got your tongue?'

'you are really asking for it right now.' She hissed. 'let…me…go. I have somewhere I need to go.'

'skipping school now are we? In fact, I'm in the mood to skive off lessons myself.' He grinned his lopsided grin.

'yeah? Good for you.' Miko said, not looking a him and trying to pull his arms off her waist.

'must you always fight us?'

'us? US? WHAT AM I? A TOY?' she yelled.

'hey, whoa, chill. I didn't mean anything like that.' He said hastily.'

'oh yeah?'

Tala was starting to panic slightly, he was losing his cool, unintentionally. Somehow, this girl had the power to capture his attention and keep it, unlike other girls in the school, they only had the ability to get his attention by flirting, crowding around him, and trying to, or seducing him. But the attention only lasts for about one night. But Miko Kiwatashi, she was a whole different story. She was feisty, she didn't care about him or his friends, she didn't adore them, not one bit, she didn't give a damn what other people say about her or her friends. She fought back to anybody she wanted to and had the power to beat up him and his friends. And it intrigued him. He was for once curious and eager to know about what goes on inside her head, how she thought, what emotions she stirred up.

'LET ME GO!.' Miko yelled, heaving one big pull and yanked out of his grasp.

'hey wait wait wait!' he called, hurrying after her as she walked towards the parking lot. 'you didn't answer my question yet. Why my friends and I deserve the way you treat us?'

'are you stupid?' Miko whipped around, making him stop in his tracks. 'you guys take us for granted, girls are nothing more to you than sex toys, we have no place in your lives other than to amuse you when you feel like it and cheer you up when you feel pissed off. And you take your anger out on us. My friends and I are not morons, like the rest of the female population in this school. You piss us off.'

'oh so we deserve it because we're players?'

'seriously, do you not get anything? I need to go.'

'do you have to be like this all the time? At least give me a chance.' Tala said.

Up ahead, Miko stopped walking.

'what?'

'give me a chance. Maybe I wont be as bad as you think I am.'

Miko snorted in disbelief. 'dream on, player, dream on.' With that, she walked away.

'this is going to be hard….' Tala shook his head and walked back towards the school.

'SHE LEFT?' the bluenette yelled.

'yeah, she left a message on my cell. She said she was going _out_, but said she'll pick us up after school.

'SHE LEFT?'

'YES, DESEARA.' Her friends yelled.

'get it through your head, De, she's gone, left you, and she aint coming back.' Tyson said and faked an evil laugh.

She looked at him. 'you're weird.' She said finally.

'did you just figure it out now?' Max said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

'no. I knew a long time ago, but it wouldn't hurt to remind him once in a while.' Deseara answered.

'move outta my way!' a voice growled. They looked towards the front of the cafeteria and saw the players making their way through the crowd…towards their table.

'somebody hold me down so I wont have to inflate Kai's head.' Deseara said through clenched teeth.

'but you said you would.' Misha reminded her, 'for Miko.'

'right.'

'so.' Bryan said, as the boys stopped in front of their table. 'I heard somebody lost their temper to Ms. Kohna.'

'what's it to you?' Misha replied, not bothering to look up from her book.

'if you've got nothing else to say, please get out of my face and go screw somebody or something, whatever that it is you do in your spare time, go do it.' Deseara said, glaring at the blue-haired boy standing beside Bryan.

'tsk tsk tsk, bad attitude, Deseara, not good for you image.' Kai smirked.

'go to hell, Hiwatari.' She shot back.

'that sounds familiar..hmm…..where have I heard that before?' the boy mused, 'ah yes, that's what Miko said to me right before-'

'right before what?' Mystel, Misha, Max and Enrique and Deseara growled.

'my, my, what a reaction.' Ozuma laughed, 'who knew you had friends already? And with these guys, too.'

'why? You got a problem with them? Because I certainly know that they are smarter, better than you, and they don't have their head shoved up their asses.' Misha retorted.

Deseara walked over to Kai and grabbed the front of his shirt. The boys lunged forward but Kai held out his hand and they stopped.

'I know what you did to Miko.' She said in a voice so only he could hear. 'and don't worry, you and your pathetic little friends will pay for it, all in good time. I'm just here to let you know, that if you do that to any of my friends _again_, I swear I will pulverize that over-inflated head of yours to pulp. Do I make myself clear?'

'what makes you think we, the top of the school, listen to what you say? I will let you know, that we take orders from no one.' He replied.

Deseara's expression darkened. Suddenly Kai was on the floor, holding his cheek. His friends picked him up.

'dude, you really have to fix that attitude of yours,' Ray said.

'the cause of my attitude is you, you want me to fix it? Come find me anytime and I promise you I will.' She answered.

Mystel and his friends were scared shitless, even Misha hadn't seen Deseara so mad before.

'um….good job…Deseara.' Oliver swallowed.

'hey, you okay?' Misha asked as her friend sat back down.

'yeah.' She muttered.

'sorry.' She said, looking at the boys who were quiet. 'I never meant to explode like that, its just that he pisses me off so bad.'

'who? Kai?' Enrique asked, she nodded.

'don't worry, he never means anything he says, just pretend, when hes talking to you, that he's a big, fat cow, and that you cant understand anything he says.' The blonde said, causing the girl to laugh.

'thanks, that helps.'


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6: Remembering…

Miko lay on her bed, thinking. Her mom had died in a car crash when she was 10 and her dad was an alcoholic and was killed in a street fight with some 'friends' two years later. She didn't care, she never loved him anyways, he was abusive, loud and and he was a sexist, he had many, many, many affairs and he didn't bother hiding them, she didn't even know if she had any other siblings out there. Then a year later, her older brother disappeared, she never knew he skipped school that day, she only found out when she couldn't find him at home and none of his friends knew where he was. Alone in an empty house on a Friday night, and facing the problem of managing everything on her own from then on, Miko remembered. It was raining that night……

_/FLASHBACK/_

'_Jeff? Jeff!' she called, dropping her bag beside the door. Today was Friday the 13th, to Miko and Jeff, it was a special day. It was the day Jeff saved his sister from the river, the were only 8 and the family, meaning the siblings and their mother, had gone out for a little picnic by the river_.

**_Miko was playing in the water, despite her brother's warnings to be careful. Suddenly the weather turned bad and a big whip of wind came whooshing by, causing Miko to lose her balance, hearing a splash, Jeff looked up to see his sister's head disappear underneath the water._**

'**_Miko!' jumping in, he looked around for any sign of her. Suddenly her head broke the surface._**

'**_jeff!' she gasped, trying to fight the current._**

'**_wait, hold on!' within minutes, he reached her, hoisted her on his back and swam back for shore._**

'**_Miko, Miko! Wake up. Come on, girl, wake up!' he shook her slightly._**

**_She started coughing, and sputtering, spitting out water from her lungs. But she was alive_**.

'_Jeff?' she asked. Knocking on his bedroom door. There came no answer. 'hmm…weird..i thought he'd be home by now. Oh well, I'll just wait for him.'_

_It was 10 o'clock before Miko gave up waiting, she decided to call him. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited as the dial tone rung……but it kept ringing and ringing._

'_I hope he's okay. Because when he comes home, im gunna kill him.' She muttered, walking into the kitchen. It was when she sat down did she notice the note on the table._

Hey Mi,

I know you've probably figured out that I'm not home and is waiting for me. But I have to say…I'm sorry. I won't be home. Not for a long, long time. I can't tell you where or why I've gone, but it's for the better, I'm sure. I know you can take of yourself well, even though I regret not telling you and just leaving, but if I did, you wouldn't have let me go. Don't go blaming any of this on yourself, because it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault. I just needed to go. I dunno when or if I'm coming back, but I'll always love you, my little sister, don't forget that.

Love, Jeff.

_The glass slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor, the note fluttered down upon it._

'_oh…my…god. This is not true. No! Jeff!' she yelled, running from the room into the main hall. "tell me this is a joke, it isn't funny! Jeff!' thunder and lightning flashed and rain pounded on the windows. Miko sank to the ground, the cold marble floor felt like splinters on her shattered world._

'_hello?' Deseara answered, picking up her phone. 'Mi? hey! How's- what's wrong, are you okay?'_

_on the other end of the line, Deseara heard the girl start crying._

'_stay put, I'll be right there.' Grabbing her coat, she ran over to her computer room, where Misha was. The girl was going to spend the night over. _

'_Mish! Mish! We have to go. I think Miko's in trouble. You can flirt with him online whenever you want. Now let's go!'_

'_say no more.' She answered. Together, they ran out, into Deseara's sister's car._

'_are you sure you're supposed to drive?' Misha yelled over the sound of the rain and the engine._

'_I don't care!' her friend answered._

'_alright! That's fine by me.'_

_They sped over to Miko's house and burst through the door. They stopped just in time to see the girl on the floor. They ran over._

'_Mi? hey. MI!'_

'_he left…' she whispered, 'he left..'_

'_who? Who left?'_

'_I cant believe it, he left….'_

'_come on, we better get you something hot to eat or drink, you look like you hadn't eaten for the whole day.' Her friends took her by the arms and pulled her up, guiding her to the kitchen._

_While Misha watched over Miko, Deseara saw the note and the shattered glass on the floor, she picked up the paper._

'_oh no….' she turned to look at the brunette. 'uh…Mish?'_

_she came over. 'what? Hey, what's that?'_

'_see for yourself.'_

'_oh…shit…this cant be good.'_

'_tell me 'bout it….'_

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

Her friends had come to her rescue that night, and she was deeply, sincerely thankful. They always solved each other's problems and bad situations. They were like the three sides of a triangle. Turning off the light, she rolled over and soon fell asleep.


	7. A New Surprised Beginning

Chapter 6: A New Surprised Beginning

BEEP BEEP!

'hey, wake up, sleepyhead!'

'IM AWAKE!' came the answer through the open window. Deseara and Misha smirked.

'if you don't spend that much time in front of the mirror, maybe we wont be late'

'look who's talking!'

30 seconds later, Miko ran out the front door and into her friend's car.

It had been 3 months since the here girls had come to Kyoto-Jin Secondary. The players still bothered them occasionally, constantly reminding them that one day they will want them, which the girls hardly believed. Max had asked Misha out a month before, which she so happily agreed, the rest of her friends could have sworn they were the school's happiest couple. But Deseara and Miko always had some trouble. Boys would come up to them at least twice a week in between classes and in the cafeteria to ask them to go 'hang out' with them. And at least 1/4 of them went way with little bruises. Not that the two girls didn't like somebody, it was just that the way the boys talked to them, they knew what they wanted, and it pissed them off. Tala was acting a little differently than his friends, he wasn't the usual…self. And his friends were getting worried, he would always say he was fine, but Ray and Kai knew better. It was all because of Miko. The redhead was hung up on her. And he was always found staring at the girl by the two boys. Although they didn't want to say anything to him, in fear of losing a friend…and a player. Because once they started talking to him about it, he might think that they understood and would ask to leave the duties of being a player. And they couldn't bear to have him do that.

'hey, watch where you're going!' Miko growled at the black-haired.

'oh I'm sorry, your highness.' Ozuma replied, 'although next time, don't block the hallway, that way we wont have to circle around your little fat head.' He said, wrapping his hand around a blonde's waist.

'my little fat head?' Miko laughed. 'you've outdone yourself this time, _Ozuma_, I never knew you could actually see me, not with your own little head shoved up your ass all the time.'

'why you little…'

'go to hell, Ozuma, and take your bitch with you.'

'how dare you!' the blonde shrieked.

'no, no, it's okay, baby.' Ozuma, burying his lips in hers.

Simultaneously, the three made exaggerated retching sounds and pushed the boy aside.

Walking into the classroom, they stopped at the sight of their classmates all sitting down.

'um…are we late?' Miko said sheepishly.

'obviously.' The teacher, Mr. Foura, smirked. He was the girls' favourite teacher, he was tolerant, most of the time, unless they were really out of line and he understood their hate for the players, although sometimes, on assignments, he would pair them up with one of the boys, they thought he did it because he thought it was funny the way they want to kill the boys, but can't. But he told them he was training them to be tolerant. They didn't believe him.

'sorry.' They chorused and quickly found their seats.

'anyways,' Mr. Foura continued. 'as I was saying, we have a new student with us today, Jeffrey. Although I see that he has already made friends with Hiwatari and company.

'yes sir.' The boy said. The girls turned around to look at him, and whispers started/

'oh, here we go again..' Misha groaned and deseara flopped onto the desk.

'why cant you stop them from doing that all the time?' Misha said. 'they're practically throwing themselves onto the poor guy.'

'I don't see him complaining though.' Their teacher replied.

'of course not, he's probably one of _them_.' Deseara sighed. 'there really isn't much decent guys in this class is there?'

'Deseara!'

'other than your dear little Max.' she rolled her eyes. 'you happy now?'

'what about us then?' Enrique demanded.

'what about you?' Miko smirked.

'Miko!'

'hehe sorry, couldn't help it.'

'what does the guy look like?' Deseara asked.

'why don't you just turn around and look at him?' Tyson asked.

'because.' The girl said, rolling her eyes again, 'I don't want to looking at Hiwatari's face.'

'okay then…uh...he's tall, not fat, not skinny, has spiky brown hair with white streaks.'

The girls tensed slightly, they had only known one guy that had hair like that, and it was Miko's brother. But they were sure that it wasn't him.

'do you think…' deseara started.

Miko shook her head. 'if he had wanted to come back, he would have done so sooner. I doubt it's him, and he wouldn't make friends with people like Kai.'

Before the boys had a chance to ask, the teacher called for their attention.

'alright class!' he said, clapping his hands. 'I will be coming around to check last week's report. Mr. Balkov, don't tell me you didn't do it, because I know you didn't, that's another strike and one more I will send you home to do some home schooling.'

An hour and a half later, the bell rung, signaling the start of period 4 lunch.

'im not hungry'

'me neither.'

'………………I'm starved…'

Laughing, the three friends made their way to the cafeteria. Sitting down at their usual table, they talked about the different loads of homework and how annoying it was.

'approaching morons, 9 o'clock.' Miko said, they turned around to see the players walking up to their table.

'having a nice lunch, girls?' Ray asked.

'go away.' Misha hissed.

'we just thought we'd come here and introduce our new friend. Guess what? He's just like us, no wonder we get along so well.' Kai said, smirking.

'another one of you? Oh give me a break.' Deseara groaned.

'you know what, Hiwatari? I don't care. Take your new friend someplace else and leave us alone, you were here yesterday, don't make me repeat that fight.' Miko said.

'now, hold on. We're giving you a heads up. I'm sure you'll like him. Right, Jeff?'

'awww, _jeff_? A pet name already? When's the wedding gunna be?' Misha smirked.

But as the boy stepped forward, Misha and Deseara opened their mouths in surprise. The spoon fell out of Miko's hand, and clattered onto the tray.

'no way!' Misha said.

'huh?' the boys stared at her, confused.

'you!' Deseara said.

'what?' Ray asked, impatient.

'JEFF?' the two girls yelled in unison.

'yeah?' the boy raised his eyebrows.

'yeah? YEAH? That's all you can say?' Deseara growled.

'you know them?' Bryan asked the boy, incredulous.

There was a pause. 'De? Misha?'

'ha! You do remember.' Misha said triumphantly.

'if you're here….. but where's Mik-' then his eyes fell on the bluentte, who was sitting there shaking slightly, from the shock.

'oh my…' Jeff said. 'I don't believe it.' Then he grinned.

'what?' the Players were really getting confused.

'this cant be true...' Miko said slowly, standing up hesitantly. Walking over to Jeff, she stopped in front of him and narrowed her eyes. Then she punched him in the stomach.

'holy shit!' Johnny said, wincing.

'holy geez, you have some nerve, you little tyrant!' Jeff growled, doubled-up and clutching his stomach.

'it's true!' Miko cried and threw her arms around him.

'hey, how comes he gets a hug?' Johnny said.

'haven't you figure it out by now, he's Miko's brother.' Misha said, rolling her eyes.

'oh….' It dawned on them.

Miko drew back and looked at her brother with grins on her face. They hadn't ever seen her so happy before. Then her grin dropped and she cuffed him on the head.

'what is your problem? What the hell is so much more damn important than staying here 4 years ago. I cant believe you, Jeff Kiwatashi!' she frowned.

'aright already. Calm down, sis.' He smirked.

'right now, I'm Miko to you. You are not allowed to call me 'sister' or anything close to it. I never said I forgave you for leaving.' She put her hands on her hips.

Jeff groaned. 'you're still the same you, from what I can see. Hey, I've already told you I cant tell you what anybody did, to make me do what I did.'

'is that a tongue twister?' Miko raised her eyebrows.

'uh…….noooooo. are you boring, yeeeees.' Her brother replied, rolling his eyes.

'very funny.' She scowled.

'hey, cool, our new buddy is Miko's brother.' Bryan smirked.

'he isn't your friend, moron.' Miko hissed.

'I am, Mi. I met them last week while I was around the area. We became great friends soon enough.'

'but what they said, that you are just like them. It isn't true! …………is it?' she took her hands off his shoulders and dropped them to her side.

'you mean the girl thing? Well……………yeah, pretty much.'

'WHAT?' the three girls yelled.

Half of the cafeteria quieted down.

'do you know what they are? What they do?' Miko seethed.

'yeah, I know, Miko. I know.' Her brother replied.

'and you think there's nothing wrong with it? How can you? And I thought you were my brother.'

'Miko! Don't be like this. Everybody changes. You can't expect me to stay the same for four years. You've changed, too. And I ain't complaining.'

'that's not an excuse. You've………you've become a player!' she yelled, whipped around and ran from the cafeteria.

'Miko!'

'ohhhh, that's not good.' Misha said.

'Jeff, why? I thought you were different. Guess not. You know that girl they've been telling you about that Tala so desperately wants to _do_, is your sister. But I guess, if you're a player yourself, you shouldn't care, 'cause that's what you guys do isn't it? Treat us like toys and items instead of human beings.' She walked out after Miko.

Misha was left standing there, watching the surprised and exasperated expression on Jeff's face.

'sorry.' She said. 'those two are..uh…watcha-ma-call-it…very emotionally angry when it comes to those people standing behind ya. They hate players, I do too,' she sighed, 'but I can't hate you, none of us can. It's just that this new information is a bit….' She searched for a word. 'ugly and shocking.' She mumbled at last and quickly exited the room as well.

'um…jeff?' Kai asked. 'you gunna stay?'

'of course I am. We- I'll just have to find a way to fix this grudge between you people.' He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'hey, uh…jeff?' Tala said. 'please don't hold anything against me, you know…about what Deseara said, about your sister, I- well, I never knew she was your sister, and i…just…'

'it's okay, Tal, I understand, I wont hate you.' Then he grinned. 'moron.'

'what did you say to me?' the redhead replied, pretending to be offended.

'mor-on' the boy replied slowly and clearly. Tala grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

'hey!'


	8. the Feelings Come Out

**Tikytikytavvi101**: I love the idea of more Miko/Tala fluff and stuff, but theres a few things they have to clear up. I mean, she's practically trying to kill his friends the moment she sees them! And I need to find a way so that they talk it over with each other and stuff. Any suggestions?

**Wreckless Spirit**: haha yeah he's a player. But then I cant think of much events so that he's back on speaking terms with his sister. And that she'll forgive somehow. Any ideas?

Chapter 8: The Feelings Comes Out.

Next day at school, Miko's expression never changed, well, she had no expression, she ignored anybody who tried to talk to her, she only said some things to Misha and Deseara.

'hey…uh…Miko?' Oliver said, waving his hands in front of her face. 'come on, girl, bear with me, I cant do this stupid project by myself you know.'

'fine.' She sighed, taking the paper from the boy. 'who's the other person?'

Mr Foura had assigned them a research poster, three people a project. Miko had only been awake long enough to know she was working with Oliver.

'um…well…I think you should see for yourself.'

She turned around to see Kai.

'ohhhhh shit!' she cursed. 'why, out of all the people in this class, do I end up with you?'

'because we're meant to be together, babe.' He smirked.

'fuck you, hiwatari.

'that's an appealing thought, wanna try it sometimes?'

Oliver saw it coming, and if he didn't grab Miko, she would've punched Kai's nose off.

'let me go!'

'Miko, we're in a classroom!'

'I don't care!'

'I do. Now come on, just forget about him.'

'yeah, Miko.' Kai smirked. 'try and forget about me, but i know you cant.'

'ugh, you are so asking for it!' she yelled. The class quieted down.

'what is it this time Miko? Mr Hiwatari, what did you say to her now?' Mr. Foura asked.

'oh, not much, just the fact that she just told me she would love to spend some quality time with me, if you know what I mean.'

She screamed in frustration.

'fuck that wanker!' she seethed as they sat in the cafeteria. 'I cant believe him! Oh my god did you see what he did!'

'Miko, we were all there, not to mention the whole class watching you.' Max said, grabbing some fries off Misha's plate.

'just forget about him.' Enrique said, glancing at deseara as she scowled.

'don't listen to him, do whatever you think is necessary, like kill him for example.' The blunette replied.

'Deseara!' Enrique groaned.

'well, you better decided soon, 'cause here they come now.' Tyson said.

sure enough, the boys were walking through the center of the cafeteria, heads followed them and voices stopped, almost everyone had heard about what happened in the class.

'don't start.' Miko said, even before Kai opened his mouth.

'how'd you know what I was gunna say?'

'I don't. but I definitely don't want to. So take you big fat head somewhere else. No in fact, go screw yourself.'

'tsk tsk tsk, that's not a nice thing to say.' Ray said.

'bite me.'

'yeah? Bet you taste sweet, wanna give me a taste?' the blunette smirked his knowing smile.

Miko was out of her seat and on her feet before her friends even had time to register what Kai had said. she grabbed the front of his shirt.

'I don't give a rat's ass about you or your friends, and that does NOT mean you can come over here and place your ugly self in front of my face.' Her voice started to rise. 'if you think you can just come over here and start disgusting me, thinking I'm all okay with it, you have some serious problems with your head.'

'let go.' Kai said calmly.

'yeah? Why don't you make me?'

Kai nodded at his friends and they came at her. Bryan pried her arms away from her clutch and pinned them behind her back. She tried to struggle free but he was stronger than her. While the others stopped Miko's friends as they stood up.

'too bad. So sad.' Kai said and leaned in.

she snapped at him like a dog about to bite off its dinner. He withdrew, and shook his head amusedly.

'too bad I have my friends to back me up, or else you would've….well…who knows what.'

'oh yeah? Where's Tala then? Did you drive him away too? Or did he finally realize what idiots he has been hanging around with?'

Kai growled, his face darkened slightly. 'don't talk about what you don't know. The main reason, and the only reason that he's not here is because of you. You know why? Because he doesn't want to see us hurting you, he knows he cant do much about it because you hate him.'

'who says I hate him? I don't.' Miko said.

'oh really? And why not? He is one of us you know.'

'because…because…I dunno!'

'well, that was a reasonable answer.' Kai replied sarcastically. 'if you don't, then why don't you go tell him. And make him feel better since he's sick.'

'sick?'

'lovesick, that is.'

He friends quieted down.

'what?' Deseara yelped. 'you've got to be kidding. Valkov?'

'is that so hard to believe?' Ray asked. 'we do have feelings too.'

'yeah, in your pants.' Deseara snorted.

The Chinese turned her around and pulled her body against his, and grabbing her wrists with one hand while his other arm circled around her shoulders. 'angry now are we?'

'let go of me!'

'kon!' Enrique barked. 'let her go.'

'oh is someone jealous?'

'I swear…'

'if Tala's so lovesick as _you_ claim he is, then why doesn't he come and talk to me? its not like I'm trying to kick his ass the moment I see him, not like you.' Miko said, kicking Bryan in the process.

'bitch!'

'you want another one? Keep holding on and you will.' She snarled.

Miko was now in a fight with both Kai and Bryan, even though the blue-haired was holding back.

'Miko, this gotta stop.' Jeff said, coming up to them.

'you stay out of this.' She yelled. 'just because you want your 'friends' to get what they want and fuck the three of us, it doesn't give you the right to butt in to my conversation.'

'conversation?' Jeff raised his eyebrows, glancing at the bruise on her right cheek.

'you want some, too?' she raised her fist.

'im your brother for gods sake!'

'really?'

'Miko!'

'i've had enough of this! Its not even halfways into the school year and my supposed brother and his dumbass friends are driving me nuts. I cant have one day in school without peace or have the chance t even try to talk to Tala, which I really want to.' I wasn't minutes before she realized what she said. 'shit.'

'Tala?' Misha said. 'why?'

'I…I…its hard to explain.' She said, defeatingly, glancing at her two friends, the two girls knew that she was hiding something, but didn't push her for answers. They learned a long time ago, she would only tell if she was ready, most of the time.

'can't you just leave me alone?' she said, her voice full of wary and exasperation. 'I did nothing to you. And yes, I know you're _players_ and you have a role to play, but there's the other 3 quarters of the female population in this school, which you've probably screwed already. Would you give me some peace for a while? Can you manage _that_?' Without looking back, she walked out of the cafeteria.

As she walked out the door of the cafeteria, a pair of turquoise eyes followed her sadly.


	9. MIxed Emotions

Heya! okay so I've thought about it, and I THINK I sorted it out.

**Tikytikytavvi101**: thanks for the idea, think it's gunna happen!

**Wreckless spirit**: I think im gunna use that, but it will come in later chapters. Promise!

**Ksarap**: haha yeah. Fluff alert! Okay! D

Chapter 9: Mixed emotions

The next day, Miko's mood did not really improve. And no matter how hard the players tried, they couldn't get her to talk, or even look at them. Near the end of the day, they were ready to give up for the week.

'class.' Mr, foura said to them at the end of the day. 'there will be a winter ball coming up next week. That will include any bands who wish to play in it, it will be on Friday, from 8pm to 11pm. Class dismissed.'

As they walked towards the door, Sarah and her friends immediately began to giggle hysterically and kept glancing at Kai and his friends, who were still lounging around in the back. And they slowed down purposely. causing Miko, who were right behind them, to crash. The bluenette stumbled backwards a little. Shook herself off and continued to walk ahead. The girls sniggered.

'whats the matter?' Sarah sneered. 'cat got your tongue?'

Miko continued to walk forward while Misha and Deseara glared at them, hard.

'well , well, looks like the great Miko Kiwatashi is finally giving up. I told you from the beginning, you're just a bitch who try too hard. And there's NO way that you can ever be better than me. Ever.'

That made the girl stop.

'are you trying to speak English? It sounded like a bunch of caveman language to me. You must be getting old, Sarah.' Without a second glance, she walked out of the classroom.

'hey bitch come back here! Im gunna make you very sorry for that!' she screamed, and would've gone after the girl too if someone hadn't grabbed her arm. She was about to snatch her arm away when she saw that it was Tala. And her expression softened. Fluttering her eyelashes, she held on to Tala's arm.

'oh hi, Tala.' She cooed.

'just lay off Miko for a while.'

She stared at him, incredulous. Then laughed. 'I must've heard wrong. Lay off Miko?'

'I know you heard me, Sarah.' Tala rolled his eyes, 'just leave her alone. I think she's had enough from you and your friends.'

'why are you sticking up for her?' she yelled. 'what's so special about her? You have us!'

'yeah, that's great to know.' He replied sarcastically and pushed past her.

'Kai!' she ran after the bluentte as he went out after the redhead.

'what? Sarah, how about another time? I promise.'

The girl watched in horror as the boys walked _away_ from her. For once. There and then, she vowed for revenge against the girl who had caused this to happen. Miko Kiwatashi.

'god…I'm so tired.' Misha groaned, resting her head against Max's shoulder. He caught her eye and they smile mischievously. The others immediately backed away from them and turned their backs.

Deseara, Enrique and Mystel laughed hysterically at Tyson's jokes. Oliver had his nose buried in the lastest book he was reading. And Miko sat there thinking. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind of the redhead. She had never meant for this to happen. Every now and then, she would glance at him, and she would find him looking at her, by that point, her cheeks would be red, and she would silently curse her self for being like this.

'I'm gunna go now. See you guys tomorrow.' Getting up, she slung her bag over her shoulder, stuffing her hands into her pockets and walked out the front door.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice where she had walked to, until she bumped into someone. Looking up, her expression darkened.

'oh sorry Miko.' Sarah said sweetly. 'didn't see the thing in front of me.' Miko knew she was implying to her as a thing, which was very weak, in her opinion, but she decided to throw one back anyways.

'you should make your skirt just a tad longer, one does not want to see your fat ass hanging out.'

Enraged, the blonde took a swing at her, which Miko dodged easily. This went on for a while, until Sarah gave up angrily.

'you really are a wannabe, bitch,'

Miko's hand shot forward and grabbed her wrists, starting to twist it, but not before Sarah spat out another retort. 'why Tala is so protective of you, I really cant understand.' Miko slowly dropped her wrist.

'get out of my face.' She growled.

The girls shot another glare at her and hurried off, leaving the bluenette standing there.

'why do I get myself into these things?' she thought. 'he's a player, Miko, you cant like him, you just CAN'T' sighing, she started walking again. The skies started to darken and suddenly it rumbled.

'oh, please don't tell me it's going to rain. Not now.' Miko groaned.

Lo and behold, raindrops started pelting down from the sky, and it grew heavier as Miko walked faster.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she decided to go to the nearest house and ask to take shelter, seeing as her house wasn't for another 3 blocks or so. She took a turn and ran up the driveway of a large white 3-story house. There was no shelter above the door so she had to endure another minute of rain before somebody opened the door. She opened her mouth to speak but her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her, red hair and all, was none other than Tala himself.


	10. Awkwardness turned into Heat

Chpater 10: Awkwardness turned into Heat

Miko stared at him, too shocked to speak. At the door, Tala had stopped, too.

Tala POV

Geez…who the hell would be at the door at this time? And kai knows damn well not to bother me. Crossing the hall, I yanked the door open and prepared to start yelling. That's when I saw it was _her_. Did someone finally pity me? Or what?

Normal POV

'hi..'

'oh..h-hi. Sorry to bother you, I didn't know that you lived here, I just thought that i…uh…well…'

'you need somewhere to shelter from the rain.' He answered.

'yeah..' she answered feebly.

'then what are doing standing outside? Come in.' he smirked when she tripped over the carpet in her haste. Cursing, she picked herself up and attempted to look natural, like everything was normal.

'i'll get you some clothes.' Tala said.

'no it's okay, I'll just-'

'you're gonna get hypothermia.' He cut her off, then grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bathroom.

'I'll be right back.'

When she made sure he was well out of sight. She clutched her hand to her heart, feeling its fast beats. 'stupid stupid stupid, why do I always end up like this? Yeah, real smart, Miko, run into the first house you see. Geez.'

'what are you muttering about now?' the redhead suddenly came in and threw her a big fluffy towel. Then he threw some clothes on the rack.

'you'll have to wear mine for now, since I'm not a girl and don't have girl clothes. Um….Miko? are you smelling that towel?' he raised his eyebrows.

'what? NO! ah...I mean…no, I was just drying the water off my face…yeah…' she said nervously.

'well, are you gunna stand there and watch me change?' she said, putting her hands on her hips.

'no!' he turned around before she could see his face. His boy-instincts were starting to take affect and he was starting to get aroused with the images running through his head. He leaned against the door and breathed out slowly.

Suddenly the door opened and he fell backwards, hitting the floor on his behind.

'sorry!'

he got up and looked at the girl now standing in the doorway and couldn't help but smile amusedly. She was donned in one of his t-shirts and oversize jeans.

'don't laugh at me.' She hissed.

'okay okay, geez. You want something to eat? I'm assuming you didn't have any lunch because you weren't in the cafeteria.' He said, leading her into the kitchen.

'no I'm fine-hey, how do you know that?'

'well, for once, Kai and the others were actually sitting down and eating, not up and about, pissing you guys off.'

'oh.' She laughed.

There followed minutes of silence, both sitting on one end of the couch. Miko kept wringing her hands together nervously, wishing desperately that the rain would end so she could go home. But to her, it seemed like Tala was getting closer to her end of the couch by the minute. She clenched her teeth and ignored the redhead. But the next time she looked up, he was right beside her.

'Tala…'

'Miko, look, I don't know what Kai's been telling you, but it's not what you think.'

She felt her inside starting to freeze up. 'what?'

'I mean, he's just saying stuff to try and piss you off probably and-'

Miko leapt to her feet. 'then why are hiding behind their backs for? If what he keeps telling me isn't true, then why should you be afraid to face me?' her hands balled into fists.

'what?' Tala stood as well, trying to reach out to her as she glared at him, but she drew back.

'Miko…what do you mean?'

'don't pretend to be so innocent and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.'

'I don't understand…'

she sighed impatiently. 'look, you just told me, not a minute ago, that what Kai's been saying is not true. Do you really expect me to still be fine and dandy after that?'

'so you're saying that you want me to rape you?'

she stopped. 'what!'

he frowned. 'isnt that what Kai's been telling you?'

'what? NO!' she threw her hands up in defeat, which seemed like the umpteenth time today. 'where the hell would you get the idea that he is?'

'that's what he's been telling me!'

'you're kidding!'

'really. Then what _has_ he been telling you?' he inquired.

'um…well…you don't particularly need to know…' Miko mumbled.

'no, really.' Tala replied, grabbing her wrist.

There was a moment of silence.

'he said...that…you were…uh…sick.'

'sick?' he raised his eyebrows. Then realization hit him and he dropped her hand. 'oh.'

Miko was afraid to look at him so she stared at the floor, mind spinning and heart pounding. Suddenly a hand placed itself under her chin and lifted it up. She found herself gazing into pools of turquoise.

'and what was your reaction to that?' he asked softly.

'i…' she was afraid to say. Afraid of the consequences that might follow and the risk that she'll be taking.

But he never allowed her to explain, his lips met hers and she immediately gave in. Not even a second thought. Slowly and gently, his arms snaked its way around her slim waist and pulled her against him. The natural thing for her to do was wrap her arms around his neck, and she did. She didn't notice the way he was maneuvering her until she felt her body hit the couch, the redhead falling on top of her. Then she panicked.

'I'm not gunna hurt you!' Tala groaned, trying to grab her amid her thrashings.

She stopped and gazed at him, her eyes softening. He couldn't help but admire how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Most of the time, he could only see the angry side of her. Stroking a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes, he lowered his lips to hers again and this time, they both dived into it. Eventually, Tala won and a moan emitted from the girl beneath him as his tongue slid past her lips. Her nails raked over his back lightly, trying to press herself closer to him. Breaking off and out of breath, Tala couldn't help but grin and Miko flushed. Then in a blink of eye, Tala let out a yelp and toppled to the floor, the girl rolling on top of him, grinning evilly.

'wow, I never knew this side of you, Miko, but I like it. A lot.'

'jerk.' She scowled. No sooner had she said it, though, she found herself pinned under his body again. Her mouth opened in surprise. And taking this opportunity, he covered it with his own, slipping his tongue into the cavern. Her cry of surprise soon turned into a moan as the redhead forced a knee between her legs. She grabbed his arms in startle. He trailed his hands up and down her sides, making her squirm, her hands were now clutching the collar of his shirt, whimpering as he pressed harder with his knee. He pulled away and she gasped for air. He trailed his hand slowly down her thigh. Slipping an arm around her back, he pulled her up and into his lap, letting her back hit his chest, he rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, smiling.


	11. Game Over?

**Tikytikytavvi101:** lol. Tala's just too cute isn't he? 3

**KamiaKotai:** aw thanks! P

**Wreckless Spirit**: haha yeah, Kai's just so…so…EVIL! Naw, he's just this manipulative person, at least in this story he is! .

**Inuyashawife4life**: Thx, I tried!

Chpater 11: Game Over

'Aw come on, I know you're not serious.'

'Yes I am! God why don't you believe me? Bryan!'

'Sarah, maybe you're just doing this for revenge? How do you know it isn't your imagination?'

'Because I saw her with my own two eyes, you idiot! If its not real, why do you think I have a cast on my wrist?'

'You said she _bent_ it, not break it, are you really that weak, oh, oops, pardon my words, miss saigon.' Bryan smirked as the girl glared.

'I'm serious! I saw the bitch go _into_ his house! Why are you all protecting her for?' her voice was getting louder as she got angrier.

'What now, Sarah?' Ray said, coming up with Kai and Ozuma.

'Bryan won't believe me!' she whined, stamping her foot.

'About what?' the Chinese asked, sitting down lazily at his desk.

'I saw Miko go into Tala's house!'

Kai looked up sharply. 'yeah right. That's not possible.'

'Why don't you believe me!' she screamed. The class stopped. Those including Max, Misha and Enrique.

'I know what I saw!'

'What you guys arguing about now?' Enrique asked casually.

Ozuma snorted. "sarah thinks she saw Miko go into Tala's house.'

'WHAT?' Misha shot out of her seat. 'you cant be serious. Sinking so low as to make up something like that. You have some nerve.'

'I'm. Not. Lying.' Sarah said through gritted teeth.

Before the brunette could reply, Deseara, Oliver and Tyson walked in, along with Miko.

Deseara was the first one to notice the silence. 'why are y'all so quiet?'

Nobody answered her. For Tala had just walked in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, well…if he had any. He looked tired and there were hints of shadows under his eyes.

'What happened to you?' Kai asked as the redhead sat down beside him.

'Huh? Oh nothing.'

'Yeah right, Tala. And I thought you were a good liar.'

'What? Im not lying.'

Whispers broke amongst the students.

'What's gotten into everybody today?' Tyson wondered.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but Ray clamped his hand over her mouth.

'Don't say a word. This is definitely not a good thing to be spreading around. Yes, I know you hate her and all,' he said impatiently as the girl made a noise of protest. 'but if you let it out, things could get really ugly. Haven't you noticed how Miko's been acting lately? One more blow and she'll…well…murder somebody.'

'I can hear you, idiot.' Miko said, from her seat in front of them.

'I was whispering!' Ray said, indignant.

She scoffed. 'yeah, you suck at it.'

'You have abnormal hearing okay?'

'I don't care. But what I do want to know is what were you talking about? There's definitely something you know that I don't know. Spill it. Kon.'

'I don't take orders from you.'

'Yeah? Wanna bet?' she stood up and turned to face him. 'I swear, Kon, if I find out that you're talking about me behind my back, I'll show you a whole different side of me.'

She noticed a glint in his golden eyes and she groaned, having not realized that he took her meaning the wrong way.

'That's not what I meant.' She snapped.

'You are such a whore!' Sarah screamed, when Ray had let go of her.

'Based on what huh? On what?' Miko yelled at the girl. 'I don't see you walking around bothering other people? So why do you shove yourself in front of my face all the time?'

'Based on what? You want me to tell you? I saw you the other day.'

'What other day?' Then her eyes fell on Sarah's wrist. She smirked. 'oh, that day. I barely even _moved_ it, Sarah, you don't even need a bandage, let alone a cast.'

'Don't try and change the subject, _Miko_. I saw you, with my own two eyes. You walked into Tala's house.'

The girl froze, and the redhead looked up.

'You've got to be kidding.'

'Oh don't try to deny it.' Sarah smirked triumphantly.

'I'm not.' The class gasped. She sighed impatiently. 'you people are so friggin stupid. I went into his house because it was pouring hell. I'm not like the rest of you. All you think about is people fucking each other. And I didn't even know it was his house. Ask him yourself.'

That's when all eyes turned to Tala. He was silent. Then he opened his mouth slowly. 'aren't you missing something though?'

'what?'

'I mean, what happened after you came in?'

her eyes widened. 'why don't you say it yourself? Scared?'

'You really want me to say it?'

She searched for any falter in his eyes, but she found none. 'I bet you wont.'

'Really miko? I mean, how did it feel? Huh? How did it feel to be kissed?'

it was so silent in the class you couldn't hear anyone moving, only Miko's ragged breathing.

'no..way…'

'no way what?'

'I cant believe you Tala Valkov!'

'you cant expect me to keep it quiet for long. I mean, it was _good._'

Miko slowly took a few steps back. Then she whipped around and ran, stumbling through the door and disappeared.

A triumphant grin was on Sarah's face.

Misha and Deseara were speechless.

The players stared at Tala in surprise.

And the redhead himself lowered his eyes and did not raise them for a long time.

Even when the lesson started, everyone was more quiet than usual.

'what happened to you all today?' Mr Foura asked, bewildered. Even Misha and Deseara, who were always talking, stayed silent.

But no one noticed the redhead as he slipped out the classroom.

Miko ran, harder than she ever had in her life. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. This was the first time in her life she had cried this hard. She just couldn't take it anymore. All the buildup inside had finally exploded. She burst through the door and out into the dark, gray weather. Before she could get across the courtyard, her legs gave away and she toppled to the ground. Holding herself, she sobbed. It was all gone, her trust. In one split second, it vanished.

Tala ran through the halls, looking for any sign of the girl. Suddenly a loud boom sounded in the sky outside, making him jump, he frowned at the darkening sky through the window. Then he noticed the front door was slightly ajar, walking towards it, he pushed it open and poked his head out. That's when he noticed the figure on the ground. A twinge of guilt tugged on his conscience.

Miko tried desperately to stop her tears but she couldn't. The more she cried, the more she thought about all the things in the past, her brother, Tala, her mom and what not.

'fuck y-you, Jeff, don't you know that I need you the most right now! You bloody ingrate!' she hugged herself tighter; suddenly she felt something hard poke her from her pocket. Fumbling with it, she found the small box. She was going to give it to her brother, soon it will be his birthday. But the more she looked at it, the angrier she got, she was angry at her brother for ditching her, and for being friends with the redhead. Clambering up, she threw the box away from her. It skipped a few feet away from her and clattered to a stop.

'stop! Stop! Fucking stop it!' she screamed, doubling over and clutching her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of all the tears.

Tala walked slowly towards her. 'miko?'

She turned around, spotting the redhead, she ran in the opposite direction.

'hey Wait!'

'get away from me!'

'no, you have to listen!'

'I don't have to do anything with you!'

when he got closer, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around to face him. she pushed to release herself from him, but every time, he would grab her again. She kept going.

'let me go!'

'Miko!'

'I have nothing to say to you, you jerk!'

'look, I didn't want to say it! Not one chance. But I had to!'

'why? Because your afraid for your _reputation?_' she sneered. He didn't answer.

'oh my god! I really can't stand you anymore! First you act like an asshole, then you tried to molest me!'

'hey, you never fought back!' he argued, still trying to subdue the girl.

'would you have given me a chance? Hello! I was in your house! You house dammit!'

'would you just stop for minute?'

'no! because I have nothing to do with you anymore. I was wrong okay! I was wrong to have trusted you! Wrong to have believed you were changing, and most of all, wrong to believe I loved you…'

He stopped, not sure of what he was hearing. Did Miko, the hardest-to-get girl of the school, just say she loved him? He knew his friends were beginning to realize that he was falling for the girl. But he never thought things would turn out like this.

Taking opportunity of his loosened grip, she pulled out of his grasp and backed away from him slowly, tears pooling in her eyes.

'I was wrong…' she whispered to him and turned around, running down the steps, she disappeared from his sight.


	12. Disappearence

Chapter 12: disappearence

'would anyone explain to me how Tala got out of the classroom and no one saw him?' Mr Foura said, putting his hands on his hips, an annoyed expression on his face. 'kai?'

'I dunno, sir.'

'Bryan?'

he shrugged.

'Johnny?'

'I dunnno. I guess we weren't paying much attention.'

'I know you weren't.' the teacher replied, frowning. 'when you find him, tell him to come see me. And you better do it, understand? Class dismissed.'

It was like a stampede out the door, no one could wait for the last classes of the afternoon.

'im so hungry..' Enrique whined. 'where are we going?'

'to look for Miko you inconsiderate bum.' Misha said irritably.

'oh right…'

instead of finding the girl, they found Tala. Still standing outside, staring ahead of him.

'what are you doing?' Deseara asked confused, coming up to him.

he didn't answer.

'hello? Earth to Tala?'

no answer.

'DUDE?'

'give him a break, De, he's not going to answer you.' Mystel said, pulling the girl away.

'I just wanted to know what he was doung!'

'obviously he's not going to tell you.'

'hey, watch it.' Misha growled, glaring at the brunette as she rubbed her shoulder.

'you should be careful of what you say, you never know what may come out of it.' Ray answered, surveying her through his bangs.

'yeah yeah, whatever.' She pushed him aside. 'I don't need you to bother me right now, you if you cant see, we're trying to find Miko, and if you don't mind, you're slowing me down.'

'isnt it obvious?" the neko-jin replied. 'she's gone.'

'oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?'

'just look at him.' he nodded towards the redhead.

'……………………I don't get it.'

'he wouldn't be like this if he didn't find out that she ran off. He would've been with us. Why do you think he disappeared from class?'

'oh. Good point. Never thought you could think.'

'can it, smart-aleck.'

Brushing past her, he crossed over to Tala and placed his hand on his shoulder.

'hey.' He said quietly, 'you alright?'

it was a few moments before he got any response. The Russian sighed heavily.

'I made a mess of things didn't I?' he said. ' I just thought, for a moment, maybe she would get over this in a while and then nothing would go wrong. But I never thought she felt that way. I only did it for her own good. I know no matter how much I want to be with her, I would end up hurting her, unintentionally or not...and I would rather see her with someone else and be happy instead of being with me and end up getting hurt.'

The boys hadn't notice Misha coming up behind them. not until she spoke.

'but do really think she'll be happy with someone else?' she said softly. 'do you not realize? She would rather be with you and face the obstacles than lie to herself. She isn't the type to be open about her feelings. By the looks of things, the scar we thought had healed has just opened again.'

The redhead turned. 'what do you mean? What scar?'

She sighed. 'remember at the beginning of the year when we first met you guys? We told you she wouldn't risk her heart breaking again? Well…'

'oh.'

They stood in silence, collecting their thoughts.

'what am I going to do?' he asked in a worried whisper.

'that, you would have to ask yourself, and if you succeed, then I guess you really have what it takes to be with her.' The girl shrugged and turned away, walking back towards the school.

'oh yeah, one little reminder though.' She said, pausing at the door. 'you better hope you find her first.'


	13. Lost and Found

Chapter 13: Lost and Found

Miko ran on, for once in her life, feeling lost and desperate. She didn't know where she was going until she finally stopped to catch her breath. Ignoring the people around her, she sat down tiredly, blinking the last few tears out of her eyes, she tried not to think anything that happened, but she failed miserably.

'hey girl! Get outta the way for Christ's sake!' a biker yelled, shooting past her. She ignored him and climbed up slowly. Trudging along the busy streets, she walked and walked until she got to the old park. Hardly anyone ever came here anymore. Sighing, the girl sat herself at the base of a red brick wall. The feeling of it against her back jolted her memories and she sprang up. Backing away from the wall, she decided to go home, at least there, she was alone. But no sooner had she taken a few steps, she found her way blocked. Looking up her eyes met a stranger. He looked to be about mid-twenties. Tall, lean and he was leering at her.

'what's a girl like you doing here all alone?' he said, taking a step towards her. She backed up but he grabbed her arms, preventing her from doing so,

'L-Let go of me!'

'I don't think so.' He slammed her against the brick wall and she cried out. From the pain……and the fear. Memories came rushing back to her, the feeling was so eerily familiar. The incident had happened so long ago…

_FLASHBACK_

'_thanks so much for tonight, Will.' Miko said, beaming._

'_no probs, babe, anytime.'_

_It was a clear night, the weather was nice and there weren't much people around. Miko was out on a 'stroll' with Will, her boyfriend at that time. It took him so long to ask her out but it was worth it._

'_I guess I'll be going now.' She said._

'_aw come on, stay out here for a while more, its so nice.'_

'_hmm…okay.' She said, laughing. 'you really know how to persuade me.'_

'_oh I know.' he smirked, stealing a kiss from her._

'_Will!'_

'_oops. Accident.'_

'_you liar.' She pouted._

_But then suddenly she was against the wall, Will grinned. She loved that smile of his. There was nothing wrong with him kissing her right there and then. And she loved it. But she became fully aware of his hand that was suddenly trailing under her shirt, continuing upwards. She broke off._

'_I don't think we should do this.' She said, breathless._

'_don't be scared.' He whispered, still keeping a grip on her. 'it'll be fine.'_

_That's when she became worried._

'_look, Will, I just don't think I want to do this, I mean, its great being with you and all, but could you at least wait until later on?'_

_he glared and it scared her._

_He didn't say anything but his mouth covered hers again; this time he maneuvered her further down the wall, towards the outskirts of the flooding lights, towards the dark alleys._

_She struggled but he was too strong for her. She started yelling when he broke off. Angry, he slapped her, hard. And that made her crumble in pain. She was horrified as he ripped open her shirt and slipped his hand slowly down he waistline of her cargos. Helpless, tears streamed out of her eyes as she tried not to feel the way she was being treated. The next she knew, she was on her back on the ground. Looking frantically to both sides, her eyes met the wall on either side of her, what looked like an alley was where she was trapped and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying it would all end soon._

_The next morning, it was the garbage men who found the girl, clothes torn and somewhat bloody, her breathing was shallow and fast. The immediately transported her to a hospital. She had no family so the hospital contacted the school. Minutes later, her teacher and her friends came stampeding up to her room. She could only smile weakly and told them everything was fine. In the end, it was Misha and Deseara who stayed by her side day in and day out, refusing to relax until they were sure she was fine. When she got back to school a few days later, Miko heard the news that Will had transferred school, reason was the family was moving. She knew it wasn't true._

_END FLASHBACK_

She snapped back to reality as she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She started screaming and the man punched her in the side of her mouth. She groaned in pain and tried to hold her self up. Struggling fiercely, she felt her strength waning, today's events had taken a toll on her. When she felt the man's mouth on hers, she bit down as hard as she could. He let out a yelp of pain and wiped the blood off his mouth. Now angry, he released another punched and it landed on her cheek, snapping her head to the side. When he pulled her from the wall and down deeper into the park, she took the opportunity and aimed a kick at his stomach, it hit its mark perfectly. He doubled over and spat out more blood. But he quickly straightened and dealt a few more blows. She couldn't fight back, due to the fact she had used most of her remaining strength for that kick. Finally toppling to the ground in exhaustion and pain, she waited in horrified anticipation but felt no more. The man had stopped to catch his breath, she got up slowly and gingerly, wincing slightly at the cuts. Realizing he wasn't oign to start attacking, she immediately bolted away from him, ignoring the throbbing pain on her arms and legs.

'hey! Get back here you little bitch!' he started after her.

Weaving in and out of the people with quick painful steps, she headed towards the direction of the school. No matter how much she resented going back, it was the closest place to get help and for safety. Stumbling along, she caught a few glances from the passersby, probably due to the fact that she was cut, bruised and her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Quickening her pace even more in fear of losing consciousness, she finally saw the school gate, relieved, she ran towards it.

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Tyson asked.

'Of course it's a good idea, you moron, now shush.' Deseara snapped.

'But if you don't want to wait, you can go home.' Misha said airily.

Taking the hint, Tyson headed home, grumbling all the way.

Hearing the doors opening, the two girls turned around and glared.

'What are you still doing here?' Deseara and Ray said in unison.

'What do you think?' Misha and Johnny replied. The girls glared.

'We're still wondering what happened to Miko,' Kai replied casually. 'and they just thought maybe we'll wait to see if she shows up.'

'It doesn't matter if it does, it has nothing to do with you.' De snapped.

Kai opened his mouth to retort but Bryan nudged him, nodding behind him. they turned to see Tala walking slowly towards them.

'well?' Deseara demanded.

'dude, give the guy some time, some of us actually are worried about the whereabouts and safety of your friend, don't go biting our heads off.' Johnny scowled.

'yeah, well it was his fault in the first place.' She retorted.

'duuude!'

'Deseara!' Misha suddenly screamed, grabbing her friend's arms. Deseara whipped around and followed Misha's outstretched fingers, so did the boys.

A figure stumbled through the front gate. They looked back anxiously, as if they were being chased. They could tell the person was weak and in much pain. As the figure drew near, they saw why, they had cuts and bruises on their face, arms and legs. But they also saw the navy hair and desperate expression.

'MIKO!' the two friends screamed, pelting down the front steps, the boys behind them. Miko started to slow down until she stopped completely. Then she crumbled as she fell unconscious, just as they reached her. Instinctively, the redhead reached out and caught her as she fell, sending them both onto the ground.

'Miko!'

'Tala you alright?'

he didn't answer, instead, he looked at the girl in his arms, apparently horrified.

'oh my god…' Deseara whispered, knelting down beside him, Misha following suit.

'I can't believe it…' Misha said, brushing the hair out of Miko's eyes, examining the injury, a frown deepening. 'how did it happen?'

'Who cares what happened! We need to fix her up!' Deseara said, distressed.

'Why?' Misha whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Ray hesitantly pulled her into a warm hug and tried to comfort her.

'it isn't fair, its always her! It could've been anybody else! why does this happen to her? She doesn't deserve this!' She sobbed quietly into the neko-jin's shirt. Meanwhile, Johnny was trying to calm down the furious Deseara. Tala lifted Miko up and walked to where the cars were. Upon realizing it, they hurried after him. In that moment, they forgot about the fact that they were near-enemies, that the girls hated them. They were all hoping for the blue-haired's recovery so that they may see her smile again, and hear her insults again.

'please hang on.' Tala whispered desperately. 'I wouldn't know what to do. Please, stay strong for me I know I've broken your heart but……I need you Miko Kiwatashi…'


	14. Love?

Chapter 14: ……Love?

_Blue eyes twinkled as laughter rang through the air. A gentle breeze danced through the autumn air._

'_catch me if you can!' a girl laughed, running through the trees._

'_this isn't funny!' a boy ran after her. 'you promised!'_

'_not if you don't catch up!'_

'_hey, im serious, Miko!' the boy panted as he reached out for her. Suddenly she stopped, almost making him crash straight into her. She smirked._

'_finally.' He placed his hands around her waist and leaned in._

'_Tala?' she asked. 'was it ever meant to be?'_

'_what was?'_

'_us.' She answered, smiling sadly. 'it always seemed like we were in two different worlds.'_

'_no.' he replied. 'you are always in my world, that's what makes it real.'_

'_really?'_

'_yes, I would give anything up for you.' He whispered, pulling her closer to him._

_Just as their lips were to meet, everything blacked out._

Miko bolted straight up, breathing hard.

'MIKO!' Misha screamed, enveloping her in a hug. 'You're okay?'

she looked around in confusion, unable to get the dream from her head. 'w-what happened?'

'you passed out.'

'………I did?'

'you gave us quite a fright there.' A voice came from the door. kai stood leaning against the door.

'would it matter to you?' miko said, frowning.

'hey, we have feelings too y'know.' Johnny said, coming up behind the blue-haired.

'where the hell am I?'

'you're in Tala's house. To be precise, you're in his bed.' Kai said calmly.

'Tala?'

'yes, that would be the guy with red hair.'

'I know who he is!' she snapped.

'sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up.' Deseara said, coming into the room. She smiled at her friend. 'how you feeling?'

'sore.'

'well you better think of something fast, babe, 'cause there's a redhead downstairs beating the crap out of a punching bag, I kinda feel sorry for the bag.'

'what?' miko threw the covers off and got out of bed, ignoring her sore legs. She ran down the stairs into the basement, following the sounds coming from the end of the hall, she walked over and threw open the doors.

Tala looked up sharply as the doors burst open and stopped when he saw the girl standing there.

'miko…'

'why are you doing this?'

'I…look, the only reason this whole thing happened was because I was being a jerk, okay? And it's a little hard to just let it go and pretend it wasn't my fault.'

'you didn't answer my question.'

'what do you want me to say? It's too late to take back what I said.'

'you can still undo it, by telling me the truth.' She said, walking towards him.

He stared at the ground silently.

'think about it.' Miko said, and turned to go.

'wait!' he said hastily, stopping miko in her tracks. 'im sorry.'

She smiled and shook her head, her back still facing him. 'im over sorry's Tala.'

Without looking back, she walked out.

The redhead at her retreating back in defeat.

'shit.' He growled.

* * *

'well?' Misha demanded.

'well what?'

'you know damn well what, Miko Kiwatashi.'

She shrugged.

'whats that supposed to mean?'

'what do you think it means?'

'okay! I give up!' Misha said, exasperated.

'so im taking it as a sign that it didn't go well?' Johnny asked, sitting down the fuming brunette.

Suddenly they heard a crash somewhere downstairs.

'yup, I don't think it went well at all.' Deseara said. 'maybe someone should go check on him?'

'and get beat up in the process. No thanks.' Kai scoffed.

'is it really that bad?' Deseara frowned.

'let's see you try.'

'oh shut up , Hiwatari. You're such an insufferable pain in the butt.'

'turns you on doesn't it?' he smirked.

'HIWATARI!'

* * *

Tala groaned in annoyance as someone knocked on the door. walking over, he flung it open.

'what!' he snapped

'whoa, _so-rry_. I was kind enough to come down here and see how you're doing.' Ray grumbled.

The redhead sighed.

'you really gotta tell her the truth, man.' The neko-jin said.

'and what good will it do?' Tala said, sitting down on the floor and covering his face with his hands. 'either way, it's not gunna work.'

'oh? And what makes you say that?'

'she's not going to trust me! Oh come on, Ray! Have you forgotten what I used to be?'

'whoa whoa whoa, wait. What you _used_ to be?'

'well…yeah. Okay, don't blame me for this. But I don't think I can go back to being a player again. It's just that everyday I'm sitting there, and then she would just pop into my head. How can I go back to being what I was when I can't focus on anyone else but her!'

his friend was silent for a minute.

'you know what, Tala?'

'…what?'

'I think you're in love with her.'

'in……love?'

'yeah. I mean, look at you, you're beating yourself up. You don't know what else you should do. And whenever she's beside you, you get nervous. When does Tala Valkov get nervous? Ever?'

Tala thought about it. 'you could be right….but…I dunno.'

'think about it.' Ray said, standing up. He patted him on the back. 'I'm meaning do it peacefully, stop doing this to yourself.' He glanced at the punching bag that lay on its side, slightly teared, and winced slightly. With one last reassuring pat, he left the redhead to submerge into his own thoughts.


	15. A Challenge

Chapter 15: A Challenge

Mr Foura looked at the girl in surprise.

'what did you get yourself into?'

'er… nothing much. I was...er…biking when I tripped over a rock.' The bluenette replied.

'a rock.' He repeated, raising his eyebrows.

'um…yeah.' She said, laughing nervously.

'you know, Miko, you sure are weird sometimes.'

'I know.' She smiled sheepishly.

'nice lie.' Deseara muttered, rolling her eyes.

'oh can it. That was all I could think of at that moment.' Her friend defended.

The three girls walked towards the locker room, preparing to change for Phys-Ed. As soon as they entered the room, they heard giggles and screams coming from inside. They looked at each other and scowled, that voice was recognizable anywhere.

Sure enough, Sarah and her posse were crowded around their lockers.

'so was it good?' Alaynna asked.

'you have no idea.' Mariah sighed. 'he was so…so…hot.'

'Ray may be good, but he isn't as skilled as Kai.' Sarah said.

'what about Bryan though?' Alaynna asked.

'he's so rough, but that just makes me want him more.' A blonde said.

'as much as I would like to stay and listen to your social lives, fascinating as it may be, I would prefer it if you girls could move outta the way so I can get out of here as fast as possible.' Miko said lazily, leaning against the wall opposite of them.

'you're just jealous.' Sarah sneered.

Deseara laughed, 'of what? A bunch losers screwing each other? Sorry to disappoint you, but no.'

'argh you little bitch!'

'that's getting old, Saigon, don't you have anything else to say besides that?' Misha said, pushing Mariah aside and opened her locker. Sarah grabbed her by the arm and shoved her, causing the brunette to hit the bench. 'who do you think you are? You cant just walk through us like that.'

Suddenly the blonde was slammed against the locker.

'you touch any of my friends again, I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life.' Miko growled, her grip tightening.

'oh whatcha gunna do?' Sarah said, even though he voice was shaking.

'it wont be pleasant.' the bluenette said darkly, letting go of the girl and striding over to her locker. The rest of Sarah's friends were terrified, they huddled together and scurried away when Miko approached.

Deseara snorted. This was ridiculous.

'what do you think we're doing today?' Misha asked.

'dunno, I hope its not laps.' Deseara muttered. 'you okay?' she added as her friend rubbed her arm.

'yeah.' She growled. 'for a girl like Sarah, she has a pretty strong grip. And sharp nails.'

'okay class. Listen up.' Their teacher said, clapping his hands for silence. 'I will divide you into teams and we'll have a little match of soccer outside.'

Sarah smirked at the three girls. 'we'll kick your ass so bad. We were on the JV team last year for soccer.'

'yes Sarah.' Deseara sighed. 'soccer is the one you play with your hands.'

A look of confusion crossed over her face. 'what?'

Miko and Misha burst out laughing.

'girls.' The teacher barked, 'are you paying attention?'

'yes sir.' They chorused.

'Misha, deseara you'll go in the A team and Miko B team. Lets see, oh and Jeff you can go into B.'

'I don't want him on the same team as me.' Miko said calmly.

'miss kiwatashi, that is not something you can decide.'

'fine, then don't blame me when I kick him instead of the ball, accident of course.'

The teacher sighed. 'alright. Jeff, you and Kai switch.'

'okay people! Choose you goalies and lets begin.' He blew his whistle and the ball was dropped. Sarah shot forward, so did Miko.

'bring it on bitch.' The blonde hissed.

'oh im shaking.' The bluenette rolled her eyes.

Sarah kicked, the ball soared over Miko's head and got intercepted by Misha, who, unfortunately was on Sarah's team.

'you missed.' Miko said.

Cheers were heard from one end of the field. It was now 1-0 Sarah's team.

'told you you were gunna get your ass kicked.'

'this is only the beginning, watch and learn Saigon.'

Miko weaved in and out of the players, heading towards Johnny, who was standing in front of the goal. Jeff ran in front of his sister, preparing to intercept it. So Miko kicked it, it sailed towards his head. He ducked and it sailed over, barely missing him.

'holy shit.' He hissed.

The ball sailed past Johnny's outstretched fingers and slammed into the net.

1-1

Sarah seethed.

Once again Miko was moving down the field, Jeff ran over and crashed into her, making her fall.

'Oops.' He said and ran off with the ball. Miko growled. This meant war.

When he came towards her again, she did a slide-kick, making him trip over her leg, before he could get up again, she had the ball in her possession.

It went on for a while until the teacher blew his whistle again. By that time, both siblings had a few bruises on their legs and Miko was nursing a sprained wrist and Jeff was rubbing his shoulder, she had kicked the ball into him.

'Remind me never to play soccer with that girl again.' Johnny said. Being the goalie, he had endured the most nervous moments of his life, every time Miko came close, he wasn't sure if she was going to kick the ball into the net, or into him.

'Doesn't look like she's going to forgive you anytime soon.' Kai said to jeff, who nodded. 'I know…'

'Does it hurt?' Deseara asked.

'No shit it hurts, he kicks hard.' Miko grumbled.

'I think he did a good job.'

She looked up sharply. 'Oh what do you want now?'

'We're here to invite you to the best Christmas party of the year.' Kai said.

'Me.'

'Well, actually, all of you.' Bryan said.

'Why in the world would we want to go?' Deseara scoffed.

'Yeah, what she said.'

'Because.' Kai answered, a glint in his eyes. 'We have a challenge for you.'

'Oh yeah?'

'For one week, we must all act civil towards each other, that means, no insults no hitting, punching, and yes, kicking counts too. Whoever breaks the pact loses.'

'Fine. But what happens when we win?' the bluenette asked, knowing what was coming.

'_If_ you win, we'll stop bothering you about…well, you know, forever. But if we win, you have to come to the party, and we can't prevent what happens there.' Kai smirked.

'What do you think?' Miko asked the other two.

'I dunno about this…'

'We don't have any other choice, it's the only way we'll get them off our backs.'

'I guess so.'

She turned back to the boys and held out her hand.

'we have a deal.'


	16. Confession

Chapter 16: Confession

'Mi, are you sure about this?' Enrique asked, frowning.

'For the last time, yes! It's the only chance we have of them leaving us alone.' She replied, rolling her eyes.

'But what if you lose the bet?' mystel added.

'You think we're gunna lose don't you?' Deseara glared at him.

'No! I wasn't implying that!' he defended.

'Oh really!'

During all this time, Misha had been quiet.

'Hey Mish, you okay?' Miko asked, staring at her friend. 'what's up?'

'I'm just thinking.'

'No shit.' Enrique scoffed.

'Enni, shut up.' She scowled. 'It's just; I think there's a loophole in the bet. I mean, 'civil' means no hitting and stuff, but…what about…you know, kissing? They _are_ players you know.'

Her friends' mouths dropped open.

'NO WAY!' Deseara yelled, looking horrified. 'those scum!'

'We're screwed, literally.' Miko fumed, dropping her head onto the table angrily.

* * *

'Do you think they figured it out?' Ray asked.

'Probably, they're not exactly stupid, ray.' Kai answered as he lay in the grass, eyes closed.

'Whoever thought of this idea is brilliant, oh wait, that would be me.' Johnny said, smirking. Bryan pretended to make gagging noises. 'Oi, shut up'

Suddenly 3 blurs came whizzing into view. One minute, all Ray could see was the clouds in the sky, and then he found himself looking up at Mariah's smirking face. She batted her eyelashes at him. 'Hey Ray!'

He looked to his left and found Kai in the same predicament, the only difference was he was already lying down to begin with, so all Sarah had to do was climb onto him.

'Was it necessary to knock me down? All you had to do was ask.' He said to the pink-haired girl above him, grabbing her waist and rolling over, pinning her under him. She squealed. 'Raaaaay!'

Alaynna was currently hanging off Bryan's neck, rubbing off him.

'Hi sarah.' Kai muttered, looking lazily at the girl who was currently straddling him, grinning in satisfaction. 'Kai, baby! Finally! I thought you were with those stupid bitches again. Now I have you all to myself.'

'Whatever, suit yourself.' He closed his eyes again. Soon his felt Sarah's lips on his neck.

* * *

'Miko, no!' Mystel yelled, tugging on her arm.

'Let me go!' she growled, 'I'm gunna pummel those dickheads!'

'This isn't the time for rash action!' the blonde said, trying to hold her back.

'To hell with that.' She yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran out.

'Oh man, this could get ugly.' Deseara sighed, getting up and running after the girl, the rest of them following suit.

They caught with the girl after much effort; she was marching towards the field, where they spotted the players by the trees. Deseara grabbed Miko and spun her around to face her.

'Miko! You cant! Remember the bet!'

'I don't care anymore! They're gunna take advantage of us either way!'

'But-'

Miko took off again.

'dammit.' The bluenette growled, sprinting after her.

'Miko, please stop!' Enrique yelled. 'You're getting yourself into deep shit!'

But she ignored him.

Hearing yelling, the boys looked up and Kai pushed Sarah up.

'What the hell?' Jeff muttered, raising his eyebrows. 'why so angry, sis? Care to enlighten us?' she shot him a glare before turning to the bluenette.

'Hiwatari when I get my hands on you, I'll rip you to pieces.' Miko yelled, struggling in Deseara's grip, who was trying in vain to stop her friend.

Hearing the girl's voice, Tala looked up. His heart skipped a beat, just like every time she approached him. He caught her gaze and she slowed down a little, her eyes seem to soften, but she looked away and glared at Kai, who was still staring at her with Sarah on top him, same with Ray and Bryan. Deciding to take action before things got out of hand, the redhead stood up and intercepted her warpath.

'Tala, move.'

'No.'

'Or I'll bring you down with your dickhead friends.'

By now, Deseara had let go and Misha and the others had caught up, they stood behind the girl, watching the two and occasionally glaring at the players.

'What's crawled up your ass and died bitch?' Sarah jeered. Miko snapped her head in the blonde's direction. 'i've always wanted to ask you that everyday, but then, you don't have an ass.' She growled, her tone warning the girl to argue. Sarah being Sarah, opened her mouth angrily, but Kai silenced her and motioned for her to get off. She frowned but did so nonetheless.

'What pleasure do I owe to have someone such as yourself to come and visit me on this beautiful day?' Kai smirked.

Deseara pretended to throw up, making gagging noises. 'are you on drugs, Hiwatari?' she raised her eyebrows.

'tsk tsk tsk, civil, m'dear.'

Miko lost her focus on her anger; Tala took a step towards her, inching closer.

'Bring us down? Go ahead. Frankly, I don't care. In fact, it would be a nice repayment from you.'

'tala.' She said wearily, 'stop being like this. I've told you over and over that it isn't your fault. Would you bloody stop?' she shoved him. He grabbed her and crushed her body against his, lowering his head, he brushed his lips over hers, then deepening it when he felt no resistance.

'Miko!' Misha yelled, 'snap out of it!'

'Let her go, Tala!' Enrique growled.

She felt his lips leave hers; opening her eyes slowly, she looked at him in bewilderment.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered, backing away from her.

'What are you doing to me, Tala?' she said, her eyes watering. 'I don't even know _what_ you're doing! Either take it or leave it! Don't lead me around like some fool! I've waited long enough and I cant take it anymore! Why can't I stop thinking about you? I make myself forget but it keeps coming back, they way you held me. It all seemed so real…'

He was dead shocked, hearing the words coming from her.

'It is real.' He whispering, reaching out hesitantly, when she didn't jerk away, her took hold of her arm gently and drew himself closer.

Deseara& Co.looked on with their mouths hanging open, in too much shock to realize that none of them, including the players, were doing anything about the situation, in fact, they weren't moving at all.

'Oh…my…god.' Sarah said slowly, unable to believe what Tala was doing.

'Is it too late to say sorry and ask you to forgive me?' he said quietly, suddenly finding the grass very interesting.

'Yes. Ah I mean,' Miko corrected, mentally slapping herself, 'no, it's not too late. And I…guess you're forgiven, but that doesn't mean you can go around, playing around with me.' She added dangerously. He smiled meekly.

'Now wait a minute!' sarah said angrily, 'are you telling me you have feelings for her? That you actually _like_ her?'

'No.'Tala replied, looking into the bluenette's eyes. And he spoke three simple words that sent everyone into chaos. 'I love her.'


	17. Out Into the Open

_**Last time:**_

_'No.' tala replied, looking into the bluenette's eyes. And he spoke three simple words that sent everyone into chaos. 'I love her._'

* * *

Chapter 17: Out Into the Open

Everyone started talking at once.

'Are you out of your mind?' Johnny roared.

'You're a player for god's sake.' Bryan added.

'Miko what are you thinking!' Misha said.

'Man, you're using the L-word, that aint cool.' Ozuma shook his head.

'We're not letting you hurt her! Tala! Let her go!' Mystel fumed.

But none of them were as angry as Sarah, she was livid. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was breathing hard, glaring at the bluenette in Tala's arms.

'Are you kidding me?1' she screamed, which caused everyone to stop talking and stared at the blonde. 'Her? I don't believe this! She's nothing but a lowly bitch that wants attention! She's always trying to be like everyone else, she's a poser! If you just want to screw her, fine! But to _love her_? I cant believe this!'

miko jerked away from the redhead and made her way angrily towards the blonde, ready to pummel the living daylights out of her.

SLAP!

She stopped in her tracks and stared at Misha, wide-eyed. Her friend was standing in front of Sarah. Her expression was indescribable, miko had never seen her so mad before. Usually, Misha was the reasonable one whereas Deseara and her were the ones who did the slapping.

'You have no right, you fucking slut.' Misha said, her voice low. 'you have no idea how it feels to be us, you don't even know us. Since we came to this school, all we've had for a welcoming was a bunch of hormonal-driven sex animals and your bitching down our backs. Everyday we've had to put up with your insults and remarks and rumours. Maybe if you stopped to think for a minute, just a minute in your pathetic life, and put yourself in our shoes, you'd know what its like to be us. You've never been through anything we've been through, you have everything you want. And frankly, I'm just fed up with your fucking attitude; we've never done anything to you personally. Yeah, maybe it's your job to be a bitch, ms. Popularity, but just once, leave us the hell alone.'

There was a stunned silence.

Sarah opened her mouth but nothing came out, she sputtered, trying to find her words.

'girl, you're awesome.' Deseara said weakly, smiling slightly.

Having no success in her comeback, Sarah turned on her heels and ran into the school.

Misha slowly walked up to Tala. Suddenly her hand shot out and slapped him across the face.

'misha!'

'that's a precaution. If you hurt Miko, there'll be more where that came from. And I aint kidding either.'

Her friends started laughing as she smirked.

'And that goes for the rest of you.' She said, turning to the rest of the players.

'Yes ma'am.' Kane said quickly, backing up from her.

'Your friend sure hits hard.' Tala groaned, walking over to Miko and rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

'So do I.' The girl smirked.

'Aw aren't you gunna kiss it better?' the redhead pouted.

'ahh…..no.'

'Damn…'

kai walked over. 'You sure this is what you want?'

His friend nodded, staring back at him.

Suddenly the blue-haired smiled. 'i'm happy for you, man.' He slung his arm over Tala's shoulder and wrapped him in a headlock.

'ow! Hey get off! You're messing up my hair!'

They all laughed.

'Looks better this way.' Miko winked.

'Man, I want a girlfriend!' Bryan whined. He looked over at Deseara and smirked.

'ahhh no thanks.' She rolled her eyes.

His friend roared with laughter, causing the Russian to glower at them, which made them laugh harder.

Tala swung Miko around and grabbed her in a kiss. Laughter immediately turned into groans.

'Oh not again. Geez you two, get a room will ya?' Ray muttered.

'As much as I would like to stay and watch, I aint getting anything from it.' Johnny added.

'duuuude! That's not funny.' Tyson said, wrinkling his nose.

'Its not meant to be, dumbass.'

'Hey who you calling a dumbass, you dumbass.'

'You, duh!'

'Why you little-'

'Little what? Huh? Little what?'

And so they were off, spouting insults back and forth, louder and louder everytime.

'OKAY ENOUGH!' Deseara yelled, glaring at the two boys. 'And miko, BREAK IT UP! I think you've sucked on his lips long enough now.'

'deseara you're gunna get pummelled very soon.' Misha said lazily, watching the expression on the bluenette's face, amused.

'Bring it on, sister.'

'YOU'RE GUNNA PAY FOR THAT!' miko yelled, sprint after the laughing girl.

Misha smiled, things were getting better.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it's taking so long, i had it written last wekk, but then the webwont let me upload. but! i got it working!so here you are.the next chapter. sorry again)

Chapter 18

'argh! I hate her I hate her I HATE HER!'

'Honey, what are you yelling about again?'

'Mother! I can't believe this! How can she take them away from me?' sarah glared.

'Who? Take what from you?'

'The new girl, well she's not so new anymore but still! Everything was going fine until she showed up! Now Kai and his friend barely talk to us anymore!' the blonde wailed, flopping down onto the pink satin sheets on her king-sized bed.

'But Kai isn't even your boyfriend, hon, why are you so upset over it? I'm sure you can get another one real soon.'

'That's not the point!' she continued to seethe, 'before she came, I was the leader of the school, everyone knew who I was and everything was the way it should be, but ever since Miko and her two little friends came, the boys start paying more attention to them! Tala even claims to be in love with her. Its not fair!'

'Well then you just gotta show her who's boss then wont you?' her mother replied, walking out of the room.

'You bet I do.' Sarah muttered, glaring darkly at the beaten pillow in front of her.

* * *

'yoohooooooo! Miko! Time to get up!'

'Ugh…'

'Come on you lazy piece of-'

'Ugh…'

'Miko Kiwatashi get up or you'll be late for school.'

'I don't care. Just go away.' The girl groaned, burying her head into the pillow again.

Misha sighed. 'Its not working.'

'Miko.' Deseara said, smirking, 'if you don't get up right now, I'll tell Tala about yesterday.'

'Whatever, man.'

'Fine. I'm sure he'll love to know the way you were trying to sneak into the boys locker room to find him.'

'I'M UP! I'M UP! SEE! I'M UP!' the bluenette shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

'Knew it would work.' Deseara said smugly.

'You're too evil. By the way, how'd you know she was trying to sneak into the boys' locker rooms.'

''Cause I was the one who caught her.' Her friend replied, sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms. 'If I hadn't come around the corner, she would have walked into it, too bad I grabbed her. She made so much noise it's a wonder how no one inside heard her.'

Laughing, the two girls watched as their friend ran around the room, throwing clothes everywhere and cursing every time she crashed into something.

'Damn this thing!' Miko yelled, kicking the pillow, which had fell onto the floor when she shot out of bed, across the room.

'We're gunna be late we're gunna be late!' she muttered, rifling through her bag for her keys.

'Actually, it's only ten past 7, so we have about 35 minutes.' Deseara said innocently.

There was a silent pause as Miko stared at them.

'WHAT!'

'Oh did I not mention that?' she smirked.

'DESEARA AURORA MADINA! IM GUNNA KILL YOU!'

'Such love.' Her friend remarked, still smirking at her.

'Come on, take off that horrible, angry expression, I'm sure Tala wants to see the as-always pretty face of yours.' Misha said, getting up and walking out the door.

Miko looked like a fish out of water, unable to find comebacks to her friends' teasing.

Finally she followed them out of the door. 'This is going to be a long day…'

* * *

'HEY BABY!'

'AAHHHHH!'

CRASH!

'owwww….'

Miko leaned weakly against her locker, dishevelled and breathing hard. She glared at the redhead in front of her.

'Um….oops?'

'Nice going, valkov.' Johnny laughed, staring at Miko's expression. 'She jumped about 2 feet in the air. Scream a little louder, Miko, I don't think people in the next building heard you.'

The girl straightened up weakly, hold onto her locker door for support.

'Uh…sorry? Hehehe….' Tala said meekly, scratching the back of his head.

'Damn right.' Miko growled.

'Aw come on, I'm really sorry.' He pouted, wrapping his arms around her waist. She huffed and looked away from him.

'miko! Aw come on, babes…I didn't mean it.' He leaned in. 'miko…' he whispered into her ear, he felt her shiver involuntarily in his arms and he smirked. 'babe, come on, I know you want it.'

'Alright alright! You win!' she cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

She welcomed his lips happily, he pressed her against the locker and deepened the kiss.

'Are they at it already? They've only seen each other for like, what, 10 minutes not even?' Ray asked, coming up with Bryan.

'You have no idea.' Deseara rolled eyes.

'Jealous, Madina?' Kai said, smirking, as he dropped his arm over her shoulders.

'You wish.' She growled, pushing his arm off angrily.

He sighed, 'still very feisty aren't we? Tempting.'

'De, it's not worth your time.' Misha said, she held back her friend as Deseara took a swipe at Kai, who just smirked, he blew her a kiss.

'AAAARGH!'

'Tala, your friends gotta stop pissing my friends off you know.' Miko said lazily, her head propped up on her hand.

'I don't control them you know.'

'Yes, I know. But at least pretend you care.'

'But I only care about you.' He smirked.

'How sweet.' She smirked. 'But it won't work, you still have to try.'

He sighed, 'all right all right. Sheesh. Cant I get any peace here?'

'Um…let me think on that for a moment…ah…no.'

'Very funny.' He scowled. He got up out of his chair and walked over to Kai, who was slouched in his chair, smirking at the furious girl in front of him.

'You sure you want to keep doing that, man?'

'Do what?' the Russian asked, looking up at the redhead.

'Trying to make her kill you?'

'Do I have a reason to die?'

'I mean, just look at the poor girl, Kai, she's ready to break your neck.'

'I know.' He smirked.

Deseara raised her hand angrily and Kai reached out when suddenly the girl was knocked off her feet, slamming into the wall behind her. She sprawled onto the floor, groaning in pain. Sarah walked past haughtily and winked seductively at Kai. In an instant Miko was on her feet and going towards the blonde's face, only to be intercepted by the redhead.

'Miko, it's not worth it.' Tala said, gripping her shoulder as she struggled, spitting profanities at Sarah.

'Tala, let me go! Look at deseara! Don't you dare tell me it's not worth it.'

Sarah smirked, 'you forget your place, Kiwatashi, I'm the head of this school, and you coming here doesn't make a difference. You hear me, bitch?'

'Oh I hear you alright.' Came a low voice. Sarah cried out in pain as Deseara swung her leg around, knocking the blonde's legs out from under her. 'bitch!'

'Bring it on.'

Pretty soon, the two were at each other's throats. Rolling on the ground, Deseara punched, kneaded and kicked at every opportunity she got. On the other hand, Sarah scratched, slapped, and threw some occasional punches at the snarling girl, who was currently on top of her.

Deseara swung back her fist, aimed and shot it towards Sarah's cheek. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist, cutting her short, and pulled her off the screaming blonde.

'Miss Madina!' Mr Foura looked at her sternly, 'what on earth are you doing? I may tolerate some things in my class, but not fighting. Both of you, up to the principal's office. Now.'

'yessir.' She grumbled, shooting a glare at Sarah, who was doing the same thing as Kai helped her up.

They trudged out of the room, slamming it behind them.

* * *

'This is all your fault, bitch.' Sarah hissed.

'How the fuck is it my fault you stupid bimbo?'

'You're the one who started it!'

'Oh really? Wanna prove that, Saigon?'

'Oh I will, teachers are on my side.'

'Oh poor you. I mean, it must've been some experience, sleeping with them to get them on your side.'

'Why you little-'

'Shut up, slut.'

The bluenette pushed open the door and they entered the office. The secretary looked up from all the papers on her desk, peering over he glasses.

'Mr. Ortner's expecting you.' She nodded towards the office behind the counter at which she was sitting. Sarah pushed Deseara aside and stalked towards it, rolling her eyes, she followed suit.

Sarah walked right in and started talking.

'Sir, it wasn't my fault, it was Deseara who started it.'

'Yeah, like he asked you anything.'

'Shut up!'

'Whatever.'

'I'll make you!'

'Try it.'

'Girls. Girls. Girls! Enough!' the principal yelled, silence immediately fell over the room. 'Now I heard from your teacher you two were fighting. I want you to explain to me what happened, but-' he held up his hand as Sarah opened her mouth angrily, 'I don't want any accusations, and please, don't start arguing again.'

The girls glared at each other, daring each other to speak first. When it wasn't going anywhere, Deseara sighed, 'well sir...'

* * *

'Miko, please talk to me.' Tala pleaded, 'come on.'

'Why the hell did you stop me?' she frowned, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

'She's not worth your time, you may want to punch her guts out, but that's what she wants, to provoke you. You get what I'm saying?'

'Yeah.' She sighed, letting him wrap his arm around her waist and leading her into the cafetaria. 'I hope De's okay.'

'You mean you hope she hadn't killed Sarah on the way to the office and gotten into more trouble?'

'Yeah, pretty much.'

'Hey Miko.' Misha greeted as they sat down beside her.

'Hey.'

'I need to talk to you.'

'Yeah?'

'You know the party is in 2 days.'

'Yeah I know.'

'What are we going to do? We cant just back out of it, which is just downright cowardly, but if we go, well…you know.'

'Just bring Max.' Miko replied, helping herself to some of Misha's food.

'But what about Deseara?'

The food stopped halfway to her mouth. She lowered her hand and looked at her friend. 'Good point.'

'You see?'

'Well then she'll just have to take someone with her, an escort or something. I'm sure Enrique'll love to.'

'Yeah but see the problem is, I have a boyfriend, that means off limits. But Deseara only has an _escort_, it doesn't mean they can't take advantage of her.'

'Then we'll just say she's sick and doesn't feel like going.'

'You can't.' Said Tala from beside her. 'Kai will know, he's the expert on excuses.'

'Don't listen to other people's conversation, dude.' Miko said, hitting him in the chest.

'ow.'

'So anyways.'

'Miko…'

'Yeah?'

'Deseara has to get a boyfriend before Friday, that's the only way. She HAS TO.'

'Well who do think will do that? On their own free will, I'm not forcing anybody into that kind of thing; it's just too personal.' She sighed, resting her head on her hands. 'We're screwed.'

'Do you mean that literally?' Tala said hopefully from beside her again.

She turned around and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, 'I know what you're thinking, Tala.' He smirked. 'And the answer is no.'

'What!'

'Hey guys.' Deseara said sullenly, coming up to them and sitting down across Miko.

'Well?'

'Separate detentions with that piece of shit, starting tomorrow after school, an hour each, up 'till Friday.'

'Friday?' Misha's eyes lit up, 'that means you cant go to the party then.

'Don't be so damn happy, Mish.' The blunette grumbled 'I just found out Hiwatari has the same detention as me on Friday, i heard he mouthed off to the vice. ugh, all Sarah has to do is cleaning duties in A Block, while I get to spend my time with _him_. I hate this life.' She banged her head against the table.

'erm…Deseara?' Miko said slowly, staring at the girl.

'What?'

'You know you're gunna be _alone_ with Hiwatari, on Friday afternoon, and both of you can't go to the party. But that still doesn't cross out the fact that you'll be in the same room with him for an hour…alone…'

She bolted straight.

'OH SHIT!'


	19. Lost in Your Embrace

Sorry for the LATE LATE LATE LATE update. But I FINALLY got it. Enjoy )

* * *

Chapter 19: Lost in Your Embrace

'I think I need to have a little chat with him.' Miko said thoughtfully.

'Who?' Tala asked, confused.

'Kai.'

'Why?

'What do you mean _why_?' Miko raised her eyebrows, 'so Deseara doesn't end up getting fucked.'

'Are you saying I can't take care of myself?' a voice said accusingly.

Miko turned to look at her friend, smirking. 'No. It's always good to take precautions.'

'Why do I get myself into these things?' Deseara sighed, sitting down onto miko's seat.

'Okay people, settle down and go to your seats!' ms. Kohna barked, entering the room. 'Kiwatashi, Mr. Valkov's lap is _not_ a seat. Don't make me give you detention, _again_. And speaking of detentions, miss Madina I expect to see you and Mr. Hiwatari today after school.'

'What! Why!'

'Because you have detention, obviously.'

'Yeah but, Mr. Foura was the one who gave it to me. Why does it have anything to do with you?' Deseara said.

'Unfortunately, Mr Foura has a meeting with the school board today and he has asked me to take over.' The teacher said smugly, 'I will expect no less, if not more.'

'Stupid bitch.' Deseara grumbled. 'My day cannot get any worse than this.'

'Now class,' she continued, 'today you will start your projects today; I will be assigning your partners. I expect a detailed 4-page essay and a working model on your chosen topic.'

'Spoken a little too soon, De.' Miko said, amused, as her friend dropped her head onto the desk, grumbling under her breath.

'Miss kiwatashi.'

'Yes ma'am…'

'Please try and listen when I talk to you. Go sit with your partner.' She pointed to the other side of the room. Miko smiled in relief when she saw Enrique. She started to make her way towards him, until ms. Kohna grabbed her arm.

'No no no.' she said and steered the girl to the person behind the blonde. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

'No way!'

'Surprise surprise.' Bryan drawled, smirking.

'Shut up dipshit.' She growled, crossing her arms and sitting down. She then proceeded to ignore the boy while scanning the room for her friends. She spotted Misha, who was waving at her. She started to wave back but stopped…sitting next to her was none other than Kai.

'Oh shit.'

'Oh shit is right.' Deseara said, coming up to her with Tyson at her side. 'First me, and now her.'

* * *

'Miko I don't wanna be that asshole's partner.' Misha groaned.

'Miko I don't want her to be that asshole's partner!' Max whined, 'do something!'

'What can I do? It's not like I can tear him apart and throw the pieces to the dogs. Yes, in my imagination, but unfortunately, it doesn't work in this school.'

'Violent.' Tyson shuddered.

'Aw, it's okay, Ty. Here, have a celery.' Miko smirked.

'Eww celery is gross.'

'Hear hear!'

'Miko what are we going to do?' Deseara asked, pointing to herself and at misha across the table.

'Okay okay ill go talk to the guy.' With that, she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

'Man, I can't wait 'till Friday.' Johnny said, leaning against the tree, 'girls in bikinis in the morning and girls in short skirts and tank tops in the afternoon. I can just picture it.'

'Is someone getting frustrated with not getting laid?' Bryan smirked.

'No! Hey! I get laid!'

'Yeah sure, since last millennium.'

'Shut up, bitch.'

'At least I'm not as much of a bitch as you.'

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tree, Kai sprawled on the grass with Sarah under him, engrossed in a battle with their tongues.

'So why aren't you with you're little girlfriend, Tala?' Ozuma asked, taking another drag from the cigarette between his fingers.

'Why do you care?'

'Just wondering.'

'So got any plans for the party?' Kane asked.

'Except fucking the shit out of some random hot girl? Nah.' Johnny answered.

'I second that.' Ozuma nodded.

'I've only got one hot girl in on my list that night.' Ray said, smirking. 'And that's Misha.'

'Dude, her boyfriends going.'

'So?'

'Oh come on, just leave her alone.' Tala said.

'Man, it's okay that you're already defending your girlfriend, don't start defending her friends too, we'll never get any.'

'That's the point. Don't you think we've been pestering them for a little too long?'

'psh no.'

'Well-'

'Hey, guys!'

'Oh. Hi Miko…'

'Okay, I'm gunna get straight to the point, where's kai?'

Ozuma nodded to the other side of the tree. She glanced at the bodies lying there. 'Ugh.'

Sighing, she walked up to the twosome and crossed her arms. 'Ahem.'

They separated and Sarah glared when she found out whom it was that interrupted.

'What the hell do you want?'

'Not you that's for sure.'

'Bitch.'

'As I've mentioned before, it's really getting old, Sarah.'

'Cut the stalling, babe. What did u come here for?' Kai said, slowly pushing Sarah off him and sitting up.

'You actually.'

'Well, well.' He smirked. 'This day has finally come.'

'You wish, Hiwatari. I'm only here to talk to you, don't get your hopes up. I'll get straight to the point. Do you want the nice version or the not-so-nice version?'

'I'll take the nice one first.'

'Okay. Please, yes I'm using the word 'please' here, leave Deseara alone and don't do anything to her. I know she's stuck with you in detention today, you're probably soooo excited to be alone with her in a room with no one else, door closed and every opportunity to get some from her. But seriously Kai, that's not every nice, so please just leave her alone.'

He smirked. 'I'll have to say no. Now that you know my motives, I won't have to do them in secret anymore. And you're right, I _am_ excited.'

Miko sighed impatiently and straightened up from her position against the tree. 'I've tried to be nice to you Kai. I knew I would never work.'

'Congratulations.'

'Shut up, ass. Now you listen to me and I'm only gunna say this once. Stay the hell away from Deseara, and Misha for that matter. I don't care if you're so sexually frustrated or something. But you touch De tonight I'm gunna find out. And when I do, it wont be pretty.'

'Oh yeah? You throwing threats against me now, Miko?'

'What if I am?'

'Babe, you aint half the person I am.'

'And that's supposed to make me scared how…?'

'i'm going to have fun with deseara,' he whispered, stepping closer to her, 'and there isn't anything you can do to stop me, and even if you find out, there's nothing you can do. Miko, you cant possibly think to harm us in any way.'

'Oh yeah? Watch me.' She growled, shoving him away from her. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, speaking in a low whisper.

'Don't think you can continue this and not get any consequences, Miko, sooner or later, you'll realize just how dangerous it is to mess with us.' He pushed her away. Miko stumbled and crashed into someone chest.

'What's going on?' Tala asked, wrapping his arm around Miko's waist.

'Nothing.' She said airily, 'kai and I were just having a little chat.' She turned to the bluenette, 'I swear to god, Kai, you better not do it.' The intensity in her eyes told him just how serious she was.

* * *

'Do what?' Tala asked as they walked down the hallway through the throng of students.

'y'know,' she sighed, 'the whole Deseara and Misha thing.' She stopped and faced her boyfriend. 'I'm scared, Tala. Seriously, this is the first time I feel like I cant handle the situation and that's really bad. This time, even one little mistake will result in...I don't even wanna think about it.'

He placed both hands on her shoulders and gave it a reassuring squeeze, 'it's okay. Look, I know Kai. He says he's going to do it. But he still respects the female population, on some level. He won't force himself onto Deseara or Misha. Despite however evil you depict him as, he wont stoop that low.'

'If you say so…'

'Plus,' he smirked, 'I'm sure Deseara can handle herself. And we all know what she can do when she's angry.'

* * *

'Somebody kill me.' Deseara muttered as the final bell rang. Around them students collected their things and began filing out the door.

'It's only two hours.' Miko replied, slinging her bag over her shoulders.

'Oh yeah, _only_ two hour.' Deseara rolled her eyes.

'Yup'

'I hate you'

'Ah, spreading the love.' Misha smirked.

* * *

When Deseara entered the room, Kai was already there, with his feet on the desk and looking bored. He turned towards her when he heard the door and smirked. She groaned inwardly. Slamming the door behind her, Deseara stalked past him and made sure to sit down in the farthest possible seat.

'So.' Kai began, 'what do you want to do?'

'_Not_ talk to you, for one.'

'Ah.'

Silence.

Deseara took a glance out the window, glaring at the students laughing and hanging around outside.

'What are you planning to do? Since neither of us can make it to the party on time.' Kai asked.

'Nothing that concerns you.'

More silence.

Sighing impatiently, she checked the clock to find that barely 20 minutes had passed. She groaned and dropped her head onto the desk. The sound made Kai glance behind him. There was a scraping of chairs and footsteps. They stopped beside the girl.

'Go away.' Deseara growled, he voice muffled.

'Aw come on now.' He smirked and took a seat next to her.

She decided it was no longer safe. Sitting up, Deseara leaned back in her chair and stared at him, daring him to make a move.

'You know I'll do it.' He said quietly.

'Not if I can help it-'

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. With another yank, he set her on his lab, facing him with her back against the desk. She struggled but he tightened his grip on her.

'Don't'

'watcha mean 'don't'? I wanna get out here still alive thank you.' She said, rolling her eyes.

'Don't fight it, Deseara.' He whispered, leaning in, 'I know you want it. It's in your eyes.'

She was at a loss for words; it was like her voice wouldn't work. She tried but with no avail she could only stare as his words sunk in.

'No, I…'

He crushed his lips to hers and pulled her closer. It was not how she imagined.

His kisses were soft but deep, the warmth and the delicious sensation of him brought color to her cheeks as she found herself falling deeper into his embrace. Warning bells went off in her head but Deseara was too lost in the moment to notice.


	20. Falling Apart

Chapter 20: Falling Apart

'Kai!' Deseara gasped.

'Don't fight it.' He said gruffly against her neck.

Somehow, they had ended up on the desks. Deseara was losing control and she knew it. Kai was tugging at the hem of her shirt while his teeth scraped against her flesh, it didn't feel like he planning to stop anytime soon.

'I cant'!' she managed to force out. 'If Miko found out-'

'She wont find out.'

She didn't even have time to react before he caught her lips again, pushing his tongue into her open mouth. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door flew open.

'HIWATARI!' an angry voice echoed through the room. Kai was so startled he lost his balance and toppled off the desk, nearly bringing Deseara down with him. He got up slowly and eyed the angry girl warily. Miko stood there, livid. Deseara was sure she was going to murder someone.

'I WARNED YOU, HIWATARI!' she yelled, 'WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU TRIED ANYTHING. I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU.'

Yup.

When Kai didn't answer, Deseara stole a glance at him to find him standing still, still staring at the angry brunette. He was afraid. Well actually, she wouldn't go as far as calling Kai Hiwatari afraid but still, she could tell he was somewhat intimidated by Miko. She couldn't blame him.

There was a moment of silence as the three teens waited for something to happen.

It was Kai who spoke first.

'You know, Miko, it's not-'

'DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!' she snapped, sending him back to his silent stance. 'GET OUT!'

Giving Deseara a last look, the Russian made a beeline for the door, brushing past the girl and disappearing down the hall.

Miko rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'Come on, De.'

Silently, she followed her friend, looking back at the desk she had just been sprawled on.

* * *

'WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?' misha yelled.

'BABY, CALM DOWN!' Max yelled back.

They sat on one of the many couches that were spread out in the room. The music thundered through the place as the mass of moving bodies danced happily to the beats. They had been yelling at each other in order for the other to hear them, even though they were practically right next to each other.

'DON'T WORRY! SHE'LL SHOW UP.' max reassured her.

'SHE BETTER!'

'DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?'

'YEAH SURE.'

Letting go of her waist, Max stood up and headed towards the bar. She sighed. She had to admit, this was a hell of a party, she just couldn't enjoy it without knowing her friends' whereabouts, not to mention she was in Mcgregor's house. Enough said. Her thoughts were broken when she spotted a bobbing mass of red hair coming her way. Pushing through the crowd, Tala made his way towards her.

'Where's Miko?' was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Misha was confused, 'didn't she come with you?'

He frowned, 'No. She told me she had a ride here.'

'Nope. She told me she would come later, she said there was something she needed to do.'

The redhead thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. 'Oh shit.'

'What?'

'dammit, I told her not to do that!'

'Wait, what? Tala what's going on?'

'She's gone after Kai!'

'Oh.' A look of realization crossed Misha's face, 'OH. Damn that _is_ bad.'

Tala frowned again; abruptly he turned and raced towards the door, pulling out his car keys as he went. Misha slumped back in her seat. He would take care of it, but she couldn't shake off the feeling, she knew something had happened and she definitely didn't want to think about what sort of state Deseara was in.

She never had time to react as someone took hold of her arms and yanked her to her feet. She felt two arms wrap around her waist as her back pressed into that someone's chest.

'You shouldn't be sitting here all alone, my dear.' A voice purred in her ear, Misha didn't even need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to.

'Get off me, Kon.'

'No.' She could just picture him smirking.

'I mean it.'

'You don't sound so sure.'

That simple remark chastened her into silence.

'Let me make up your mind.' He turned her around, she only had a chance to glimpse at his golden robs, twinkling with hunger, before she was pulled into the crowd. Misha struggled with his grip, but with no avail, she could only watch herself helplessly as he led her through the crowd and towards the stairs. She could only imagine what was waiting for her up there. She scanned the crowds desperately, searching for Max, anybody she knew. At last, she found the blonde weaving his way through the never-ending crowd.

'MAX!'

Ray clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her against the wall. 'Not a sound, kitten. Wouldn't want people to know now, would we?'

His eyes roamed over her body for a brief moment before continuing his way towards the more _private_ area.

'No.' she whimpered, seriously starting to get scared. He wouldn't force himself on her…would he?

* * *

The car screeched to a halt in front of the school doors. Not bothering to park it properly, Tala got out and ran up the steps. He burst through the doors to face an empty hall. He immediately headed towards the room where Kai and Deseara had been serving detention, flinging the door open; he was met with an empty classroom.

'Ah shit.' He growled, turning around and began pacing through the halls, looking for any signs of Miko and the other two. 'I hope he's still alive.' He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Then he heard faint voices, actually, it was just one voice, and it sounded mad. He veered left and ran through the corridor that lead out to the soccer field. He was just about to push through the door when he caught sight of the girls and stopped short.

'Deseara, I need an explanation.' Miko glared, almost pleading. 'No matter how annoying, how much of an ass Kai is, I doubt he'll force himself onto you. I need you to tell me. I know what happened back there, I just need to know your reasons.'

'Miko.' Deseara began, her voice wavering. 'I don't know what's happening anymore. I thought I hated him. Yet, I'd let him kiss me. And for some reason, it doesn't feel wrong, it…' she trailed, not knowing what to say anymore.

Miko ran her hand through her hair in frustration. 'This is not happening.' She began pacing again, 'Look, I'm fine with this and all; it's just that Kai's a player and I don't see change in him. I can't. I can't picture him changing his ways; he enjoys himself _way_ too much. I _want_ to believe in him, but I just…can't'

Tala decided it was time to intervene; he slowly pushed the door open. 'Miko?'

The girl stopped pacing and looked up. 'Tala, what are you doing here?'

'Stopping you from killing my best friend.' He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She shrugged sheepishly. 'I was close, mind you.'

The redhead turned to the other girl, who was sitting on the grass, staring at the ground.

'Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?'

'No.' deseara muttered.

Miko snorted with a good dose of disbelief. 'When I opened the door, they were on a _desk_, making out like there was no tomorrow. And I'm sure that counts as 'not doing anything'.'

Tala reached up and pulled his girlfriend down beside him. 'Miko, you know, sometimes people can't help who they fall for. I mean, look at us.'

She sighed, 'I know that! I'm not saying Deseara can't like him. That's not the part I'm worried about. Kai's a player.'

'I was a player, you know.'

'Yes I know!' she was frustrated, 'he can't change though, even if he had the chance.'

Deseara stood up abruptly. 'How would you know? Maybe that's not the real him. You haven't seen the real him deep down, Miko!'

'Oh and you have?' she retorted, standing up, too.

'No! But at least I believe in him. Everybody has a good side. He could have the ability to change, for all you know! I know you mean the best for Misha and I, but sometimes you gotta remember that we're just as capable. Sometimes you need to let us make our own decisions, maybe we'll make a wrong one, but that's how we learn. You can't be there for us all the time!'

Her outburst shocked Miko into silence. She didn't know what to say.

Without waiting for her answer, Deseara turned on her heels and disappeared through the doors.

* * *

'No let go of me! You cant do this!'

'If you stop struggling it'll feel better.' Ray grinned.

'RAPE!' Misha screamed the first thing that came to her mind. He pushed her down and covered her mouth with his own. Her hands were held down over her head while his body pressed down upon her, making it useless to struggle.

Even in this situation, Misha couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his kisses. They way his lips lingered made her want more. She knew it was wrong on so many levels but her thoughts were starting to fog. It was only when she felt his hand slide slowly up her thigh did she snap out of her trance. She threw out her free hand and pushed him away from her. She groaned, it barely made a difference; he was still over her, still smirking and still going for more.

Just when she was beginning to lose hope, someone started pounding on the door.

'Misha!' she swore she heard her name. 'Misha!'

Realization dawned on her. 'MAX!'

Suddenly someone kicked the door open, nearly sending the poor door spiralling off its hinges. She looked towards the door hopefully and sure enough, there stood Miko with Max and the guys behind her. The bluenette didn't say a word; she merely stormed over, grabbed the back of Ray's shirt and threw him off of her. Then instead of going over to her friend, like Misha thought she would, she began attacking the Chinese, she was furious no doubt about it.

'Oh my god, what's happening?' Misha said as Max helped her on her feet. He didn't need to explain as she watched, stunned, at the scene before her. Miko's fist was targeting anywhere she could, his face, stomach, anywhere she could reach. Ray grabbed her amidst her thrashings and rolled over, pinning her down. But Miko anger gave her a new strength; she bent her knees and pushed him off, then lunged at him again. No one in the room dared to try and pull the girl off him, they all stood shock-still before the unbelievable sight. Misha especially. She had never seen her friend lose it like this. There were times when she _had _used force, but never anything like this. In the past, it was nothing more than a punch or two, not a full-fledged assault. She was angry that Ray had the nerve to do what he did, anybody would. Except, she noted, Miko's expression wasn't angry. On the contrary, the girl looked like she was about to break down. Suddenly footsteps hurtled down the hall and Tala appeared in the doorway, along with Bryan and Ozuma.

'Holy shit!' Ozuma stopped short. 'What the hell?'

Tala raced into the room and took hold of Miko, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off still fighting. Ozuma and Bryan immediately hurried over to help Ray on his feet, he didn't look so good. The redhead did only thing he could think of to stop her, he wrestled her onto the floor and held on hard.

'MIKO! Snap out of it!'

Her movements stopped and she looked up at him. Everything was quiet when suddenly she burst into tears.


End file.
